


Return of the Past Life

by just_peter_parker



Series: Return of the Past Life [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Past Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-10-26 21:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 38
Words: 33,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_peter_parker/pseuds/just_peter_parker
Summary: El never got to see anyone except Hopper for a year, with limited visitation, so seeing all of her friends is everything she ever needed. Throughout time, she experiences flashbacks on her life before the lab (this series is different from their actual world, instead I added a different twist with her own family) As El remembers everything that happened in her memories, she wants to find out more. El must face a difficult decision between her new family or her old one.(All after Season 2, now fall 1985 au)





	1. Today Not Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :: Chapter 1 Summary:: El scrambles throughout the morning trying to prepare for her first day of public school with the party.  
> This isn't the best I've done, I promise there will be better in the future, but I hope you enjoy this one.  
> I update once maybe twice a week. (Probably more than that) (6-10 chapters a week)

September 9th, 1985

 

“Hey, El it’s time to get up if you want to make it there on time.”  
El’s eyes shot open and she scrambled out of bed. Hopper walked out the door smiling and closed it behind him. It was 7 and the school started at 9.

El opened her dresser and looked through all of her clothes, disregarding all of the unwanted options on the bed each time she threw them over her shoulder.

El sighed and stood back after she assembled 3 outfits on the floor for possible styles. The first one was a back skirt that went a little above the knee and with it, a grey t-shirt with thin white stripes and to finish grey high top Converse. The second outfit was a slightly overlarge light grey hoodie and ripped light blue jeans with the same white high top Converse (in which Hopper though she had too many of, in his words, “five is way too many”). The final outfit was a simple light red summer dress with a white zip-up sweatshirt and with it the same white Converse.

Hopper knocked on the door as Eleven was on the floor sitting criss-cross making a very simple, but in her opinion difficult, decision.

“Hey, Kid you dressed yet? It’s 8:00 we gotta go soon in like 10 minutes, what’s taking so long?”

No response.

“Can I come in?”

El snapped to reality as Hopper knocked on her door.

“Y-yes.”

Before he even twisted the knob, El spoke up when she realized that he’d most likely be angry with her for not being ready on time.

“W-wait, um, you can’t I 'm doing something.” El stammered.

“What are you doing?” Hopper pressed. El thought for a moment, thinking of something to say that wasn’t a lie.

“I- I am… deciding…” El cringed at her own words.

Hopper sighed, noticing how El was trying to hide something from him.

“El, are you even dressed yet?” Eleven gulped. She stared back and forth from each outfit thinking as quickly as possible to just pick one and move on. She just closed her eyes and sighed, knowing it would take her a lifetime to pick the perfect one, besides, she could always wear the next one tomorrow.

She reached for the overlarge hoodie and threw it over her head, spitting out a little piece of lint that found its way into her mouth. Then she stood up and pulled up the jeans and tied her shoes with trembling hands. Hopper waited outside the door, tapping his foot, annoyed if they were going to be as little as a minute late.

El huffed and grabbed her bag, tossing it over her shoulder and running to the door.

When she opened it, Hopper was already there, glaring her in the eye.

“What was all that?” Hopper asked. El just stood there averting her eyes.

“I… didn’t know what to wear. Sorry…” El looked down in disappointment with herself because she took her time when clearly Hopper wanted to hurry this along.

Hopper put his head through the door and his eyes traveled around the room in surprise. “Oh my god, Kid what the hell have you been doing in here? You just did laundry and now your clothes are everywhere!”

El backed out the doorway and into the main room to avoid Hopper shouting, thinking he was upset with her. Hopper closed El’s door and pulled his hand over his face, sighing. “Okay, when we get home you’re gonna clean all that up, cause Jesus it’s a mess.” He shook his head in confusion as to why El would throw her clothes everywhere. All she had to do was pick out a top and bottom and head out.

“I wanted to pick something decent…” El mumbled barely audible.

She walked over the freezer and grabbed 3 Eggos. Hopper shot her a look. “The boys- no, MIKE isn’t going to care what you’re wearing. It’s clothes. All he cares about is you being there cause he somehow can’t function otherwise.”

El considered Hopper’s words as she popped her waffles into the toaster, deciding if she wanted to believe him or not. Her eyebrows furrowed and she shrugged. “I don’t care, I still want to be… blend in.”

Hopper smiled. “Unnoticeable?” El nodded. “Okay, well let’s get going in the next minute.” He grabbed the keys to his blazer and opened the door, cool air hitting him in the face. “Jesus… are you going to be warm enough in that?” Hopper asked while zipping up his jacket. “It’s soft. It’s warm enough.” El said.

Her Eggos were finished, showing a golden brown color and she grabbed them, placing them all on top of each other in a paper towel.

“Okay. I’m ready.” El said, walking to him with a small smile and she hugged the steaming hot blanketed waffles. “Got everything? Lunch, supplies, etc.?” Hopper questioned, going through the list.

El squinted and thought for a moment, trying to remember what etc meant. “O-oh, yes. It’s all in here.” She turned to the bag on her back and then walked past Hopper, going down each step.

He closed the door, locked it, and followed.


	2. Small Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ::Chapter 2:: El and Hopper drive to HHS and have small talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

The two of them stepped through the crunching leaves beneath their feet, going over the tripwire. Hopper unlocked the car and the father and daughter got inside. “Sure is cold this morning. 45 degrees.” He exclaimed. 

El put her seatbelt on and slumped in the passenger's' seat, letting out an icy breath. Hopper started the car and began driving. 

5 minutes into the drive, Hopper turned on the heat and it blasted hot air. “Much better…” He sighed. 

El was staring out the window, more focused on her thoughts. 

“Hey, uh better eat those Eggos before I do, Kid.” Hopper watched El’s eyes go wide and then she looked as if she gave herself whiplash when she turned her head to a 180-degree angle. Hopper shook his head in amusement. “Relax they’re all yours. I’m stopping for coffee.” He said laughing a little at his daughter's obsession. 

El looked back at her Eggos and slowly unraveled them from the paper towel. Hopper continued the drive, focusing hard on the road with all the stupid fog in the way. 

“Here.” Hopper looked to his right as there was a waffle about a foot away from his face. 

Hopper smiled. “That’s alright, you eat before they get cold.” 

El looked down, plopping her hand down in failure.

El sighed and looked back up. “You won’t eat anything this morning. I know you won’t. You’re on that… that diet that doesn’t even work.” Hopper laughed. “What do you mean? ‘Doesn’t even work’ it’s working fine. Better anyway,” 

El tilted her head to one side. “Not much of a diet if you don’t look any different.” Hopper looked from El to the road. 

“What? Okay, it takes time alright, I’m working on i-” El interrupted him. “Working on eating donuts at the station before anyone else even knows that they were even there?” 

Hopper was taken aback. He didn’t have anything to say, knowing El observed his habits even more than Flo did with both of them trying to get him to quit smoking by stealing his cigarettes or replacing his junky snacks with healthy ones. 

“I don’t know what to say. Diets are difficult,” Hopper thought for a moment. “Just like you, you’ll probably never let one of those Eggos go if you’re life depended on it.” El smiled. “Not true.” Hopper smiled back. “Sure is. You know it is. The hard truth.” 

El let out a breath, looked down at her waffles, seeing the stream rise up, surprised they were still warm. 

She waited for a second, then shoved one into Hopper’s mouth. “Hey!” Hopper muffled, taking his free hand away from his forehead and putting it to his mouth. “Eat it.” El laughed. Hopper was defeated. Forcefully chewing about half the waffle in his mouth. “Sneak,” Hopper said after chewing. 

10 minutes later, 8:26, Hopper started a conversation a little less playful. “Hey so uh… why did you seem so off this morning? Anything going on?” He asked, concerned why her head had been down most of the day so far. “No. I just thought you would be mad at me.” Hopper’s eyebrows furrowed. “Mad? Why would I be mad?” he pressed gently. “For me not being quick when you wanted to leave,” El responded. 

Hopper let out a breath. “No, you’re fine. Really. It's your first day after all.” Once Hopper reminded El that this was her first day of public school ever, she was having second thoughts about going at all. 

“Ok.” El propped up her elbow and stared out the window, watching the trees go by. “How do you plan on surprising them?” Hopper wondered. 

El had a plan to surprise her friends once she got to school. The party had no idea Hopper was even homeschooling El in the first place. They only got to see El 3 times a month which meant they didn’t pick up a whole lot of information while they spent their time with her. Which in their democracy, the majority vote came to Hopper being unfair, but he didn’t give a shit. All Hopper cared about was keeping El safe and as happy as possible.

El never really put much thought into a plan. She guessed it’d be okay if she just went throughout the day normal. “Don’t know.” El shrugged. “What happened to the use-full-sentences rule.” Hopper raised a brow at her. El stuck her tongue out at him. 

“Well. Kid, when you get to the school you need to start speaking fully… it’s time for the important stuff, okay?” Hopper reminded her. If El didn’t properly use full sentences and just talk more in general then there could be a communication problem. “I’ll remember…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eek, I cringe at my work this is the first time I have shown it to anyone.  
> Please comment :)


	3. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ::Chapter 3:: El asked Hopper questions she didn't know she had as they walk to the school to get El all set on her first day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think if I don't focus on school then I could get 5 chapters a day, how's that sound? :)

“What am I supposed to do?” El asked her father. 

They both got out of the Blazer and began walking to the front of the school. “We’re going to the front office to grab your schedule, then… you’ll be off on your own.” Hopper explained. Beside him, El was a nervous wreck and was asking questioned that she didn’t know she had until now. 

“What if I don’t have the same schedule as my friends?” El panicked, walking slower with each question. Hopper sighed. 

If she didn’t have any classes with her friends then she won’t exactly be the happiest of people. Maybe he could work something out. “You won’t have all of your classes with them, but I’m sure you'll have a few,” Hopper assured her. 

“A few!?” El made him jump. Hopper put his hand over his face and slid it down. 

El groaned and started walking faster, annoyed and reassuring her self that he was talking lies. “I’m sorry, but the school puts room for you anywhere they can and that’s the best they can do. Again, I’m sorry that you can’t see them all kid, but that’s how it is,” He caught up to her. “And slow down, not like you’re going to be late.” 

El huffed and came to a stop. She walked up the school’s steps and stared at the glass doors. El took in every detail she could on the outer brick walls before Hopper interrupted her eager mind. “Ready to go in?” Hopper asked her. His words didn't reach El, she was too set on the school.

It wasn’t Hopper who brought El out of her daze, but the sound of tires screeching that made her head snap over her shoulder. When the vehicle pulling into a parking spot, two figures stepped out and they could be heard arguing from far away. El squinted her eyes to get a good look at them. 

One was a girl that had fiery red hair and the other a man who looked nothing like the girl. He had shoulder length light brown hair and a cigarette in hand. The girl held a skateboard and continued arguing with the dude before stalking off toward the front with her middle finger raised toward him.   
El gulped and spoke to herself. “Max.” Hopper followed El’s gaze to the girl, “Come on let’s go.” Hopper put a hand on El’s shoulder and tried gently moving her along to the front and El obeyed. She didn’t want Max to spoil the surprise anyway.

Over time when the party had visited El, they tagged along Max so they could become friends. After a while of talking and getting to know each other, they became close but not as close as the boys. Especially Mike. With Mike, they got closer with each day. 

The thought of Mike made El focus. “Okay. Let’s go,” Hopper and El walked to the door and Hopper opened it for her, they both stepped inside and walked to the front desk. 

“Chief! What a surprise! How may I help you today?” Asked a polite lady who was one of four in the front. 

Hopper inhaled before speaking. “Well… I have someone new joining this year. She needs to pick up her schedule. She’s never been to public school before.” Hopper explained to the lady. El looked around to the hallways, students were walking around leaving El unnoticed and going to their assigned classes, a few at their lockers. Before turning back to the front, she caught a quick glimpse of a familiar face. Not one of the party, but definitely important. Steve.

Hopper tapping El on the shoulder and she turned to him quickly. She wondered if she had been asked a question and she missed it, or if she was supposed to introduce herself.

“Sorry…” El mumbled to him genuinely. “It's okay. She was just handing you your new schedule.” Hopper gestured to the lady tidying a short stack of papers and stapling them together. El shyly looked to her. The lady smiled down at El. “Hi, this is your schedule right here on top, and underneath is a map of the school and some more papers that list the essentials that you’ll need to know.” The lady flipped through each of the papers, showing El each one fully. “Thank you,” El said quietly with a small grin. 

El slid the papers off the desk and looked straight to the schedule. “If you need anything, just ask any of the employees around here, we’re happy to help. Oh, and if you need to talk to me specifically, my name is Ms. Collyer.” El nodded. 

Hopper turned to El who was unsure of what to do next. “Alright,” He bent down to El’s level. “Think you’ll be okay on you’re own for a few hours?” El nodded hesitantly. “I’ll be okay.” Hopper smiled and got back up, giving her one last hug. “I’ll pick you up at 4:00. No later.” El buried her face into his jacket, not really wanting him to leave. “Promise?” El muffled. 

Hopper couldn’t hear what El had said, but he knew because she asked the same one-word question every day. 

“Promise.”

Hopper gave her a quick kiss on the head and said goodbye, leaving El to stand there and watch him leave. She let out a sigh, turned to the hallway, and began walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, hope you enjoy!  
> Thanx so much for the Kudos! :)


	4. A Little Push

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

El gulped and took a quick glance in the hallway, her back was against the wall around the corner, mostly out of view. 

_ Just have to find my locker… alone _

She looked to the top left of her schedule where Ms. Collyer’s handwriting was present. 

_ 6-5-0 _

El looked up from the paper and at the long hallway of lockers. She would have to look at each one and figure out which one said 650. 

_ Maybe I can just ask _

El inhaled and walked back to the front office nervously. “Excuse me?” El tried to get Ms. Collyers’ attention.

She had her back turned away from El and was faced toward a copier, but when she heard El’s voice she stopped copying. “Oh, hi sweetie is everything okay? Do you need help with something?” She propped her elbows up on the counter and listened for her El’s request. “D-do you know where I can find my locker…? There’s so many.” El admitted. “Oh of course! Come with me.” 

El appreciated Ms. Collyer's assistance, she needed friendly people on her side.

Ms. Colleyr directed El through the hallways, El kept her eyes down the whole time. “Okay… I think it’s....” Ms. Colleyr started to come to a stop at a group of lockers. “This one.” She put a finger on the numbers of the beige locker. It was fairly quiet of the hallway that the two girls were in. El liked it. “Thank you.” El smiled in thanks. “May I see your school map for a second? I can make a mark on where this spot is. El nodded and handed out the stack of papers. 

Ms. Collyer toke out a pen from her pocket and put the cap in between her teeth, popping it off and doodling a little star in blue ink on the map. “Here you go.” She handed El back the map. “Thank you.” Ms. Collyer put the cap back on the pen and slid it back to her pocket.

“Let me know if you need anything else. I’ll be there.” Once she walked off, El turned to her new locker. Hopper taught her how to open a lock before. Lately, they had been practicing every night to make sure El didn’t forget the steps.

Hopper’s words ran through El’s mind. 

_ Let’s just practice the knock. You know that. It’s easy. 2-1-3. So, first, twist the knob to the right, then go left twice, then right again once. Then it unlocks… see? Easy.  _

El did just like he told her. As she moved the knob around she couldn’t help but remember her mother. 

_ 3 to the right, 4 to the left _

El pushed the bad thoughts aside and the lock opened. Of course, she could have just used her mind, but Hopper specifically said not to use her powers at school, or anywhere in public for her own safety.

El quickly pulled down her sleeve to check the tiny gold watch around her wrist (covering the obvious). She didn’t have much time before the bell would ring, just like Hopper said. He gave her the basic rundown of what school was like and what to expect. El didn't even need to go to her locker, she just wanted to make sure she remembered how to open it and where it was so she closed it and pressed her back against it. 

El scanned over the schedule and found her homeroom.  _ Room 204.  _ She flung the paper behind the others and then looked all over the map for the room. El placed her finger over top the star and moved it down the lines (hallways) till she found the destination. 

_Turn… and…_ _that’s it…_

El plopped the papers on her knees and let out a breath. “Just turn the corner…” El talked to herself in volume only she could hear. El straightened herself up and walked to the right, going past about ten to 15 people already, all of them were strangers to her. Once she got to the corner, her heart began to go faster, the possibility of anyone from the party being there was shocking. El hadn’t seen any of them for two weeks and she couldn’t wait any longer. So with determination she pried the cracked door open and stepped a foot inside, as much as she wished to look down she didn’t. 

Instead, she found the eyes of two friendly faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might make 2-3 more chapters today! :)


	5. We'll See If He's Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :: Chapter 4:: El unites with Max and Dustin in her homeroom class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My hands are typing so fast... ewe  
> Hope you enjoy :) This is a longer chapter.

Dustin’s jaw dropped so low he felt instant soreness. “ _Holy shit_ …” Dustin stood up and ran over to the doorway where El stood beaming with joy. 

Both of them greeted each other in a tight, warm hug. Dustin couldn’t keep the grin off his face. “Oh my _god_ , what are you doing here it’s so good to see you, El.” El hugged Dustin for a few more seconds and then pulled away to look at him.

“Surprise…” El said with a smile. 

“Huh? W-wait d-do you  _ go _ here now!?” Dustin almost shouted he was so excited. 

El nodded eagerly. Dustin covered his mouth, then his head, looking as if he was trying to wake himself up from a dream that seemed so unreal. 

Before El could try and relax him their reunion got interrupted.

“Excuse me, Dustin go to your seat and sit down, and _you_ ,” He gestured his finger for El to go to him. 

El looked at the teacher like she did something wrong. “Come here please.” The teacher had a very stern look on his face. He looked like he didn’t want to have anything to do with a Freshman class. 

El hesitantly walked over the teacher. 

“What’s your name?” He asked El. Hopper had discussed the whole ‘name thing’ with El and they decided since the real name on her birth certificate was Jane, then that was the safest thing to be called. She was lucky that he didn’t make the party call that. If any staff members overheard, then they’d be forced to lie and say it was her middle name. In El’s opinion, it wasn’t a bad idea anyway.

“Jane,” El said obediently. “Can I see your schedule please?” The teacher reached his hand out for the paper. El hands over the stack of papers with the schedule on the front. 

While the teacher looks through them all, El catches Dustin’s confused glace. He doesn’t take his sight off El as he almost slips while sitting down. El smiles. 

“Here. Take a seat.” The teacher didn’t seem like the nicest of people, so El decided not to get on his bad side. 

She walked over to one of the desks that was closest to Dustin as she could get (which happened to be the one right to his left). 

“What did he call you?” Dustin squinted at the teacher who was looking at paperwork on his desk. “Or no, no wait, what did you call yourself?” El sighed. “Hopper wanted me to use… my birth name.” She said quietly. 

Dustin raised his eyebrows and gave a slow nod. “Gotcha.”

El tilted her head for a moment. “What happened to you?” El asked curiously. Dustin didn’t catch on. “Huh?” El specified, “Your hair  _ and  _ where’s your hat?” 

Dustin smiled. His hair had been parted in an interesting way that couldn’t quite be described, but it suited him, and then to top it off- no hat. It was a change, but a good change. 

“It’s just something new that I’m trying out. W-what does it look bad?” Dustin worried. “No, no no it looks really good,” El assured him. 

“Oh. Um. Max is in here too by the way.” Dustin nodded his head toward the next behind him. El was so focused on  _ him  _ he accidentally didn’t notice Max who had her right elbow propped in the corner facing the two’s conversation.

“H-hi Max, I’m sorry I got so caught up in him, I-” 

“It’s fine, it’s fine, your fine. It’s good to see you.” Max stood up and so did El and they embraced in a hug before the bell rang quickly. 

“Alright. Everyone get seated please so we can get started.” The teacher announced. Max and El sat down and faced toward the front. El looked at the schedule lying on the desk and then grabbed a pencil out of her bag.”Say here when I call your name.” 

As the teacher started calling role as El labeled the classes she has with the party.

“Jane Hopper?” The teacher calls out, looking up from his desk. “Here,” El said, then went right back to what she was doing. “This is so unexpected. I can’t believe Hopper let you go here, this is so exciting.” Dustin whispered to El, leaning closer for her to hear. “Yeah. I had to beg him… Is everyone else here?” She whispered back to him. He nodded. “I think so. I saw Lucas and Will earlier. Mrs. Byers let Will ride his bike again so he can go with us to school. I haven’t seen Mike, maybe he’s late or he didn’t show. I’ll have to radio him at lunch.” Dustin said, sounding sympathetic on the topic of Mike. 

El’s stomach tightened at the mention of him. Then her heart fell to pieces when she figured out that he might not even be here. She’d have to go through seven painful classes without him.

 

_ What if he doesn’t show tomorrow either? What if he didn’t want to go? _

 

The bell rang and it made El jump. “That’s  _ it _ ? We came here just to get our names called out? That was a waste of time.” Max announced. “Fair point.” Dustin agreed. Both of them grabbed their bags and stood up while El slowly gathered her things. “El what’s your first period?” Dustin wondered out loud. “Um…” El looked at her schedule really quick. “History.” She said plainly. 

Once her hope for seeing Mike had been deflated, she lost interest in carrying on with the rest of her day. The only thing that was worthwhile was seeing Will and Lucas now.

“Damn. I don’t have that.” Dustin sighed. “Me neither.” Max looked down. El gulped, knowing she’d have to tunnel her way through the hall traffic. “We better leave before we get tardy though.” Max reminded them. “Shit, yeah let’s go, ” Dustin shouted. 

El stood up and slung her bag over her shoulder. 

“Do you know you’re way around yet?” Dustin asked. El shook her head no. “No, but I have a map so…” 

Dustin thought for a second. “I’ll walk you to your class. I don’t want you to be late.” Dustin offered. 

“But then  _ you’ll  _ be late,” El argued. “I’m a fast walker it’ll be fine. Plus I know my way around, Steve showed me around the school before most people got here.” Dustin explained. 

“Steve doesn’t even go here anymore.” Max squinted. “Nor does Billy,” Dustin said. 

El was confused. She checked her watch. 

_ Only 4 minutes left…  _

“Oh, pfft, he had to repeat cause he’s a dumbass, all he cares about is hooking up with girls and getting drunk.” She scoffed. Dustin looked up. “Makes sense, but  _ Steve _ is working here part-time to show us, newcomers, around. I wish we all got here at the same time so we could  _ all _ see this place, but-   _ ugh _ we have no time we gotta go, El what room number is your history class?” Dustin rushed through his words. “1-3-9,” El said. 

Dustin gave a single nod and grabbed El’s hand, looking back to make sure Max was following. 

He lightly dragged El along, turning corners and trying his best not to bump into people. 

“Okay. here we are 1-3-9.” Dustin smiled at El, panting. 

“Thanks. You really didn’t have to.” El hugged him and then Max goodbye. “Stay here after the bell rings, I’m going to come to the classroom and make sure you can get to the next class, or if another one of the party is in there. I’ll see you soon.” Dustin said, El nodded, understanding his instructions.

Once Max and Dustin were out of El’s sight and down through the crowds, El walked through the class and hoped for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment! Thank you so so much for reading! :)


	6. I Could Wait Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :: Chapter 6:: El arrives in History and is taken aback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last chapter of the day! :D

El was surprisingly one of only six there, but she sadly didn’t see any of her friends.

 

_ Maybe they’re running late… _

 

She started to walk to a seat near the back. The black long tables where one beside another, there could be two people sat at each. 

“Whoa whoa, come here.” El’s history teacher that had light brown hair to her shoulders signaled. She didn’t seem mean, she was smiling, unlike her homeroom teacher who had infinite RBF.

El turned around confused.

 

_ Did I do something wrong? _

 

“We have a seating chart in this class, but at the end of the week if all goes well then you can sit anywhere you want.” The teacher turned her head toward the chalkboard behind her. There was a diagram of the tables with each students name labeled. 

“Is your name on there?” She politely asked El. 

In reality, El was looking at each name for one of the party’s.

“ _ Mike…”  _ El said her thoughts out loud. 

Right in the back, the last row on the left side. Mike’s first and last name was written right there in chalk and right beside him was _ her _ name.

“Sorry? What did you say I didn’t quite catch that,” The teacher said sympathetically.

“O-oh, I found my name. It’s Jane.” El told her.

“Oh good! Nice to meet you, I’m Ms. Hail. You can go take a seat and class will start once everyone’s here.”

“Okay,” El said nodding.

El couldn’t function properly, she actually had a class with Mike. 

 

_ But where is he? _

 

El sighed once she threw her bag down beside her. She lay her head on the table over her crossed arms and looked into the shelves with glass windows beside her. 

El took the pencil out of her pocket and doodled on the back of the packet of papers while waiting for the seat beside her to never be filled.

The bell rings. After the first one, El got used to it so she didn’t jump.

About eight kids piled through the class at the last second and Ms. Hail let them off because it was their first day. El sighed as she listened to her teacher’s greeting, but she kept facing the glass shelves, giving up all her energy. 

 

_ This isn’t how I thought it would be… _

 

“ _ El _ ?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :) Hope you enjoyed, sorry this one was super short. :(  
> Thank you for reading!


	7. Hit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :: Chapter 7:: The party gets together and gets some bad news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy, the chapter might not be as good because I'm tired. :D

El turned to her left slowly.

It wasn’t Mike who called her name, but someone else. “Lucas.” El gave a small smile.

On the inside, she was torn to pieces that it wasn’t Mike, that he didn’t show up when she mainly wanted to go to school for him and the party.

“What are you doing here?” Lucas said and put his bag down on Mike’s chair.

El stood up to hug him and tried to keep her sadness hidden. “I go here now. I couldn’t wait any longer to see everyone. It’s not fair that I only get to see you guys three times a month.” Lucas was in shock and hugged El.

Their embrace lasted for only a few seconds before Ms. Hail told the class to sit down. “My seat is right in front of you, I’m really sorry I don’t know where Mike is I haven’t heard from him all day,” Lucas told El, giving her hand a small squeeze before going to sit down.

El slumped back down and sighed.

 

_Where is he?_

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

 

El had gone through 2 more class periods before lunch. Her second class of the day was math, which she had Dustin in. Her third period was art class, which to her surprise was 3 of the party, Will (which he and El caught up), Max, and the once again invisible Mike.

Half the party sat at the art table talking about where Mike could be.

“When was the last time you saw him?” El wondered.

“Yesterday,” Will and Max said in sync.

El hated to admit to herself that she was a little bit upset that Max, a _new_ party member, could see Mike with the rest of her friends, but El couldn’t. She held nothing against Max, but it was just unfair.

“nothing new or anything, he’s was _quiet_ like always. We all know why.” Will and Max both looked over at El for a quick second.

El knew what they meant, but she felt guilty for getting in Mike’s head and being the reason for him not being here.

She put the left side of her face on the ice cold desk and she cringed as the cool wood touched her.

“Well, the bell’s going to ring any minute. We’ll get Dustin to radio Mike.” Max told them. Will and El nodded. The 3 of them stood up and slung their bags over their shoulders.

The bell rang second later and all of the students poured out of the classroom. “Okay. Now we just wait here.” Will said once they were out of class.

El, Will, and Max had their backs against the wall, waiting for Dustin and Lucas so they could all go to lunch together. “They better not be late. I’m not waiting in a long line for food.” Max complained. “Then pack a lunch,” Will suggested, shrugging his shoulders.

El was in a daze, ignoring the two’s conversation and thinking of all the possible places Mike could be.

“ _Wait_.” El turned to them. “What’s wrong?” Will asked.

“If Nancy is here then she will know where Mike is.” Max and Will thought that was a good point. “We’ll find them in the lunch room. Them being Jonathan and Nance.” Will assured. El nodded, a little relieved.

The 3 were quiet until Dustin and Lucas came up to them.

“Sorry, we took so long. The dumb ass English teacher wouldn’t let us leave. Let’s go.” Lucas explained. Will, Max, and El followed Dustin and Lucas to the lunch room and found an empty table easily.

“I guess we were early…” Dustin questioned. The party sat down while Lucas and Max wandered off to the lunch line. “I’ll go find Jonathan,” Will said then left.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

 

Will returned back to the table 5 minutes later with Jonathan and Nancy, everyone was eating and talking. “Wow, it’s true… hey El.” Nancy walked over to El and they hugged for a second. Over the past months, they had gotten close.

“Hi, Nancy,” El said once they stopped hugging. “have you seen Mike anywhere? I’m worried.” El said honestly.

Nancy had a look of fear on her face like she had tried to ignore the question. “Uh… I saw him this morning…” Nancy said, averting her eyes away from El and following Jonathans same expression.

El felt her heart drop. Nancy seemed off and obviously hiding something. “W-where is he?” El stammered.

Nancy waited a moment before speaking. “I don’t really know how to say this without you freaking out. Everything’s going to be fine, I think… Uh… he ran off…” Nancy told her fearfully.

The whole table was silent. “What? Why?” El tried to stay calm. Mike couldn’t just disappear.

“I don’t know. I don’t even know if he’s coming back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :)  
> Thanx so much for reading! :D


	8. He's a Bad Man, But Who's This Guy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :: Chapter 8:: Ted Wheeler's a bad man... :1 (no one likes him anyway) But someone new comes to help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!  
> I apologize in advance. e-e

_9:40 September 9th, 1985_

_Mike’s Basement_

 

_“You’re going to be later than you already are!. Hurry the hell up.” Ted Wheeler banged on the basement door where Mike was taking his time._

_“One second!” Mike shouted. He was busy putting on his shoes, but with his father’s shouting, it somehow made Mike go slower._

_“You should be done by now!” He banged on the door again, harder this time._

_“Shit… “ Mike cursed under his breath as he tripping over the floor running to get his bag. He checked the watch on his wrist. 9:45. “Shit…” Mike cursed again._

_Mike’s father couldn’t take his son’s patience anymore. He opened the door and stepped onto the basement stairs, closing and locking the door behind him._

_Ted started walking down the steps and Mike scrambled to his feet. “I- I'm sorry I’m taking forever, I- I just have to find my bag._

_Ted ignored Mike and instead went to a shelve behind the stairs and rummaged for something. “Dad…?” Mike walked back a step. “Come here.” Mike’s father said sharply, pointing his finger to the ground right beside him. “Why-” Mike began._

_“NOW.” Ted glared Mike in the eye._

_Mike gulped and hesitantly walked over to the spot him father said to stand in._

_While Mike was walking, Ted pulled out something long from a bag and some sort of cloth, Mike didn’t know. “Go right there.” He snapped his finger and pointed to a spot in the corner that had a pipe against the wall. “What are you doing?” Mike asked. He knew his father, and he didn’t mess around. “Don’t ask questions.” Ted snapped._

_Before Mike could process anything that was going on, his father took a small rope and tied Mike’s hands to the pipe- that was after stripping Mike’s shirt off his back. “Dad! What the hell!” Mike struggled against the rope, breathing heavier. Ted ignored any of Mike’s comments._

_“I’m done putting up with you. When I tell you to do something. You do it right, but you’ve had to maybe chances. So I’m done, now you’re being punished.” Mike’s breathing got even heavier. “Please don’t, I’m sorry, I’m really sorry.” Mike tried to change his father's mind._

_Ted ran the long rod/whip thing that he had between his hands. “It’s too late.” Mike whipped his head behind his shoulder at the sound of leather whipping. “WAIT!”_

_Mike’s father took the long rod in one hand and quickly made a long slash against Mike’s back. Mike let out a strangled cry. His head had still been turned to his father, so the rod hit the left side of his face, making a scratch._

_“Don’t scream or I’ll make this worse. Also, if you’re mother or sisters find out you’ll be in big trouble.” Mike closed his eyes as tight as he could. There was nothing he could do._

 

_* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

 

_20 minutes later_

_10:23_

 

_Mike could hear ringing in his eyes, as well as his heartbeat. During the time when his father starting to him with the rod, Mike slumped to the floor._

_Ted had struck Mike more times then Mike could count. Every time it made a loud whipped sound. Mike jumped at it, not just at the sound, but the excruciating pain._

_Ted was lucky they were the only two home, but Mike had taken it all. He was being abused by his own father which is never okay._

_The slashes on Mike’s back could quite possibly make terrible scars that could lead to question if anyone ever saw. There were so many layered on top of each other, blood leaked out of them, dripping blood to the floor, it made it deadly if he lost too much._

_Ted didn’t stop hitting Mike._

_There was a chance that he may never stop unless Mike couldn’t go on._

 

_* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

 

_5 Minutes later_

_10:28_

 

_Mike must have passed out or something, he didn’t know. All he remembered was waking up to his back stinging and his wrists aching from the tight rope around them. His eyes were blurry so he couldn’t see well, but he could hear voices surrounding him._

_Moments later, someone untied Mike from the wall pipe and it wasn’t his father. Someone was talking to him, but he couldn’t understand. “Who are you…” Mike mumbled like he just woke up from a years sleep._

_“You need to get out of here. Hurry.”_

_A man who Mike didn’t know had a hand on Mike’s shoulder trying to nudge him into consciousness. “W-what?” Mike whispered. “Come on.” The man attempted to get Mike to his feet, but he ended up almost falling back down. The man held on to Mike’s elbow._

_“What happened?” Mike questioned as soon as he could start to see again. “Nothing yet- you’re going to be fine if you just get out of here. Take these,” The man held out Mike’s shirt and bag for him to grab and then run. “Come one.”The man urged._

_Mike could see almost clearly now and grabbed his stuff. “Who are you?” Mike asked again. “There’s no time for greetings you need to leave.” Mike sighed and dizzily walked to the back door._

_“Can I at least have your name?” Mike begged, holding on to the door frame._

_The man rolled his eyes “Matthew. Now go.” He made a shooing motion with his hand. Mike hobbed out the door and closed it behind him. He didn’t know who the strange man was, but as long as he was away from his dad he didn’t care._

_Mike walked to the side of his house and set down his backpack. He let out a breath and was surprised to find that his back wasn’t bleeding anymore, so he pulled his shirt over his head and slid it down, “Shit…” Mike cringed at the pain. He thought there might still be some blood that could bleed through the shirt so he opened his bag and pulled out a dark grey hoodie._

_Once Mike put it on, he held his backpack in his hands and began walking._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel terrible for putting Mike through this, but justice will be served. :3  
> Please leave comments!  
> Thanx for reading! :)


	9. Here's The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :: Chapter 9:: The party gets some help to find Mike and creates a plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter, last one for the night. 2-4 more tomorrow :D  
> Please enjoy!

“N-not coming back?” El backed up a few steps in response to Nancy’s words. 

“El it’s going to be okay, we’ll find him.” Nancy tried to calm her down who was currently freaking out. 

“I’ll be right back…” El said then ran out of the lunch room. 

“ _ El _ !” The whole table yelled after her. El ignored the crowd calling after her and make her way to the front of the school. She needed to find Mike before things got out of control. El would fight to the end of the earth for him. 

“El stop! Wait!” The party was hot on El’s tail, Lucas in front who called her name. 

“Lucas, I need to find Mike. I’m not just going to wait for something bad to happen to him.” El was too determined to save Mike to let others stop her. 

“You can’t leave without us.” Dustin insisted. “ _ What _ ?” El turned around. 

“We can find Mike faster if we all look for him. The party can spread out into 4 groups. I can go get Steve, Jonathan, and Nancy to help us. Plus, Nance is Mike’s sister so she knows where he could be more than any of us.” Dustin explained slowly. 

“Fine. Can we go?” El asked impatiently. “Yeah I’ll go find Steve, Uh, Will go get Jonathan an Nance, k? Dustin instructed and Will gave a single nod. 

Dustin and Will parted ways to go find the 3 adults. El paced back and forth in the hallway. “We’re going to find him.” Max lay a comforting hand on El’s shoulder. “I hope.” El looked down. 

5 minutes later Will came back with Nancy and Jonathan, following behind them was Dustin and Steve. 

“Finally. Let’s go.” Lucas sighed. Steve, as usual, led the group down the rest of the hallway and to the front of the school and out the door. 

“Alright. So, if any of you’re parents complain about you guys missing the rest of the school day,  I’ll take care of it, but on the bigger topic, we need to find Mike. So, Dustin, you’re going with me. Jonathan, you go with Will, El, you go with Nance, and Max goes with Lucas.” Steve organized. 

El was more focused on looking at every part of her surroundings for any possible sign of Mike. 

“So, if anyone has a site of Mike then we’ll radio each other, each group has a supercom, let’s get to it.” Steve gave a final instruction and everyone nodded, going their separate ways and beginning the search for Mike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment!  
> Thanx for reading! :)


	10. Never Should Have Left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :: Chapter 10:: Mike makes his way to the school, in the meantime Dustin and Steve make their way to Hopper's cabin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy :)  
> I'll make 1 or 2 more today!

_ 11:30 _

_ September 9th, 1985 _

 

_ Mike had been walking for an hour through the forest. He had forgotten to get his bike so he could get to where he was trying to go faster. He wasn’t walking in the forest for a particular reason, but he needed to sort out his thought. _

_ Mike couldn’t go back home or tell his mother and Nancy or else his father would make things a lot worse for him. _

_ But the more Mike thought about it, he really didn't care. He just wanted to know who that man was. _

_ The only place Mike could really go to was the school, with his friends, so he took shortcuts all the way there, going at a slow pace so he didn’t screw up his back more than it already was. _

 

_ * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * _

 

4:30

September 9th, 1985

 

“Where else can we look?” Steve asked Dustin who had been writing down all the places Mike could be on his hand while Steve drove around. 

“Uh… we can check the junkyard, the middle school, oh… wait, forget the other places go to Hopper’s cabin.” Dustin sat up and took his feet off the car’s dashboard. 

“Okay. Why would he be there?” Steve asked. “Um.  _ El _ lives there?” Dustin said to make it clear to him and if Steve should know. He had never been to the cabin. 

“Oh, of course, makes sense now, wants to be with her and make everyone freak out about him,” Steve said annoyed and sped up the drive.

 

_ * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * _

 

_ 11:56 _

_ September 9th, 1985 _

 

_ Mike walked to the front of the school and waited till someone saw him and let him inside, Soon, Mike heard the doors unlock and he stepped inside.  _

_ “ _ _ Hello?”Mike called out quietly to the office ladies behind the desk.  _

_ “ _ _ Hi, you’re a student here right?”Ms. Collyer greeted Mike happily. “Yeah I uh, missed more than half the day. I had some family issues to deal with.” Mike said, leaving out information that he wasn’t interested in sharing.  _

_ Oh, I hope everything’s okay. Can I have your name?” Ms. Collyer asked politely with a tilt of her head. “Mike Wheeler ” Mike responded, he tightened his grip around the handle of his backpack.  _

_ “Here’s your schedule. We are about to transition to 4th period right now, but if you would like to go to lunch for a few minutes that would be fine as long as you hurry. Also, if you need anything, find me, I’ll be here.” Ms. Colley handed Mike his schedule and he immediately looked it over.  _

_ “Thank you,” Mike said not looking up from the paper and began walking down the hallway. _

 

_ * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * _

 

5:14

September 9th, 1985

  
“Be careful there’s a trip wire,” Dustin warned, stepping over the almost invisible string connected by the trees. 

“A what?” Steve squinted while stumping over it. 

_ BANG  _

_ “ _ SHIT! Come on Steve seriously?” Steve stood up and swatted leaves and dirt from his clothes.

“What the hell was that!?” Steve turned around in all directions looking like a deer in headlights. 

Dustin pulled a hand over his face then put it on his hip. “A tripwire, not a gunshot! I warned you! God damn if Mike was here then he knows now that people are looking for him!” Dustin yelled at him. 

“Sorry,” Steve said plainly. “Let’s just- ugh never mind, come on.” Dustin walked ahead. 

“D-Dustin stop,” Steve whispered suspiciously. “The light’s on.” Steve ran after him. 

“Is Hopper home!?” Dustin panicked. “No no no, wasn’t he going to pick El up first then take her home?” Steve questioned. 

“Noo, El’s with Nancy,” Dustin said like Steve was dumb. “Yeah, no shit. I meant  _ originally,  _ but nevermind .” He crossed his arms. “Yeah. Come on.” Dustin ran to the cabin and Steve sprinted ahead. 

“Let the adult talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment! :D  
> Thanx for reading :3


	11. Help Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :: Chapter 11:: Hopper gets a handful of visitors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy :3 I know I said 2-3 more chapters today, but I'm exasted, I'm sorry D: I'll make 2 tomorrow :)

5:38

September 9th, 1985

 

_ I’m sorry sir, he came to the school earlier and left with all of the other students. We can send out a search party if you’d- _

 

“No, I’ll find him myself. Tomorrow when I come by the school I expect there to be outdoor security, do you understand?” Hopper yelled at the principle of HHS on the other line of the phone. 

 

_ Y-yes sir. _

 

“You better and if you find him before I do then call the station  _ immediately _ .” Hopper hung up the phone harshly, slamming in on the wall. 

 

“Goddamnit…” Hopper slid his hand over his face and sighed. “Why did this have to happen today.” 

Just then someone was walking up the steps to the cabin. “Thank god.” Hopper ran to the door and flung it open. His face turned into relief when he saw who it was. 

“H- hi, chief… can you help me?” Stood a fidgety Mike who looked way too excited to carry on with the day any more. 

“Get in.” Hopper tried to grab Mike’s shoulder, but he snaked through the doorway. 

“What the hell was that and where the hell have you been?” Hopper asked, closing and locking the door behind them. Mike stood there for a second and sighed. “I’ll tell you in a second, and it would’ve hurt if I let you touch me…” Mike admitted. 

“What?” Hopper questioned. Mike began to take off his hoodie and undershirt at the same time. 

“Kid, what the hell are you doing?” Mike ignored Hopper and threw the tops on the floor. “I- uh... m- my dad did something. I don’t know what to do, so… I came to you. I’m not allowed to tell my family and if I did then I’d be in a lot of trouble.” Mike shuddered. 

Hopper realized that Mike wasn’t okay, the tops of Mike’s shoulders were scarred and coated in dry blood. Mike turned around so Hopper could take in the site of him back. 

“Oh shit… Mike, what happened?” Hopper walked over to the boy. 

“My father’s a worse person than I thought he was. I was getting ready for school today and he got all mad because I was taking so long. So… he punished me. He’s never done this before, I don’t get it. After that, or- during that, I passed out and when I woke up this strange man was trying to get me out of my house. Then I tried going to school, but none of the party was there so I walked the whole way here… you’re the only one that I thought might help me, despite you acting all annoyed that I want to see El as much as possible.” Mike sat down on Hopper’s couch and leaned. 

Hopper sat down beside him, still thinking of a response to Mike’s story. 

They sat in silence for a bit and Mike took a look around the living room. “W-wait a minute, where is El?” Mike pressed. “Shit. Right. I’ll be back in one second.” Hopper sighed and ran off toward the back door. 

“What?” Mike fired at him. “Hang on. Oh, here, put your clothes on.” Hopper tossed Mike’s hoodie and undershirt ontop the couch for him to grab. 

Mike sat there until Hopper came back. “Get in, come on, let’s go, don’t let all the cold air in.” Hopper moved the group of people into the cabin and closed the door behind them. For the last minute, Mike was slowly pulling his hoodie down his head to make the pain of his back go more smooth and finally finished once Hopper got back. 

“Mike?” Mike jolted his head to the right to see a teary-eyed El walking toward him. 

“El…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! :3  
> Thankx for reading :)


	12. Talk To Me, Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :: Chapter 12:: Mike explains what happened to his to the party and the others, then he tries to comfort El's unclear behavior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! I'll get another chapter in by sometime today. (Flashback chapter, maybe 2, or long one if I have that much time)

“Where’ve you  _ been _ ?” El sobbed as she hugged Mike. 

He tried his best to not groan in pain as her hands were collapsing around him. 

“It’s complicated,” Mike responded. “I’m sorry if I freaked you out.” 

The rest of the party was behind El, watching their embrace. “Dude we’ve been looking for you for  _ hours _ .” Lucas crossed his arms in wait for Mike to fess up where he wandered off to. 

“Sorry.” Is all Mike could say. He sighed and began to part away from El. 

“Mike,” Nancy was behind him. “Mom is freaking out without you being home. We _ need  _ to know what’s going on. You scared the hell out of me too. When we were all in groups searching for you I took El with me to our house and she helped me look around.” 

El joined into the conversation. “Why was there blood in the basement?” El hardly whispered as a tear dribbled down to her chin, fearing of his answer. 

Mike gulped. “It’s just better if I show you.” Mike looked back and forth from El to his sister. He started to take off his top again and with a cringe, he threw it on the ground. 

Many gasps could be heard from behind him and to his sides. 

“That’s what happened.” Mike shrugged plainly. “There’s nothing much I can do about it. I came here for help. Well, I originally went to the school to see you guys, but when no one was there I came here,” Mike paused and looked at Nancy, who was hiding her grief as much as she could. 

“Who did this to you?” She sat down beside him. 

“Dad and I don’t know why…he just got so  _ angry _ with me. Then, later on, this man found me and freed me from him. I don’t know who he is either, just his name, Matthew.” Mike sighed. 

El sat on the couch too, “Matthew? Did he have a last name…?” El asked curiously. 

Mike turned his head to her. “No, I didn’t get one. Just his first.” Mike said. El sighed. “Why?” El gulped. “I don’t know, the name just feels familiar,” El said. 

“I can’t believe this… that,  _ Dad _ , would do this…god, Mike, I’m so sorry…” Nancy comforted him. “Where is he?” Hopper asked from behind the couch. 

“I don’t know. I just got out of the house the first chance I got.” Mike said. 

“We never should have left the school,” Will added. “Then we could have been there with you.”  Mike stood up. “No, it’s fine. All that matters is that I saw you guys at all and I’m not dead.” 

El shot him a look. Mike caught it. “N-not literally. I, I mean, … damn it.” Mike snatched his clothes off the floor and put them over his head. 

“El, if that man didn’t save me then my father could have killed me…” Mike bent down in front of El and held her hand. 

“If he did then I’d kill him,” El said while wiping her face with her sleeve. 

“You guys should probably go home, I got phone calls from your parents earlier and I told them you were with me, but it’s the time to drop you off,” Hopper told Dustin, Lucas, and Max. They all groaned and fought back in response. 

“We can’t just leave Mike here. We need to hunt this asshole down and kick his ass!” Dustin yelled. 

“I don’t think so, you're going home. All of you. Except for Nancy, Mike, Steve, Jonathan, and Will.” Hopper instructed. 

The party became confused. “W-wait,  _ Will’s _ not going home either?” Lucas protested. Will stood there the whole time silent. 

“Or,” Jonathan suggested. “I can drive them all home, bring Will with me, and stay home. I think that makes sense…” He shrugged. 

Hopper nodded and the party groaned in defeat. 

 

_ * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * _

  
“This is such bullshit…” Lucas mumbled while he and the others flooded out the doorway. 

“Sorry, but I wouldn’t want your families to think that you ran off too,” Hopper said. 

“Whatever.” Lucas bit back. 

Hopper let out a sigh and closed the door, leaving him with Steve, Nancy, Mike, and El. 

“Mike,” Hopper walked over to sit in one of the chairs in the living room. 

“Yeah?” He looked up from the floor and sat back on the couch. 

“What did this guy look like?” Hopper got out a small notebook and clicked a pen. 

“I don’t know, he was a dirty blonde. Kinda tall. That’s it,” Mike shrugged. “the memory is all blurry.” 

Hopper wrote the details Mike described down. “What was he wearing?” 

Mike rolled his eyes. “I don’t know, does that matter? Um, clothes.  _ Jeans _ ? I don’t know, that’s all I can think of.” He shrugged again. 

“Okay, well… whatever you know helps.” Hopper set the notebook and pen on the table. “I’ll be right back, I’m going to call your mom. She needs to be here.” He stood and walked to the phone. 

“Does it hurt…?” El asked sympathetically. 

“Yeah. A lot... “ Mike sighed and scooted closer to her. 

“I’m sorry.” El’s eyes became watery again and she buried her face into her legs. 

“Hey, it’s fine. I’ll be fine. Soon.” Mike tried to assure her. “El,” Mike reached his hand out to her face and pulled back a long strand of curly hair behind her ear. “Hey…” Mike called out gently. “Please look at me.” He begged. With a sniff, she sat up and leaned her head back against the cushions. 

“It’s not fair. You don’t deserve this.” El cried. 

“No,” Mike held El’s face in his hands, cupped her cheeks and wiping all of the tears away. 

“I promise, it’s going to be okay. I promise.” Mike desperately wanted El to realize he was going to be fine, that nothing else bad would happen to her. 

El didn’t respond. Instead, she looked at Mike as if he said something terrible. 

Mike became concerned. “What’s wrong? El? Are you okay? Talk to me, please…” Mike waited and waited for her to talk, but she said nothing but closed her eyes. 

“El?” Mike said again. 

Nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! :3  
> Thanx for reading :)


	13. How It All Went Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :: Chapter 13:: El's flashback of her true past. 
> 
>  
> 
> Note that I know this isn't the 'real' story, but I warned that I wanted to do something kinda original, so I hope you still like it, I wanted to give her a family, kinda...  
> Please Enjoy <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! :)  
> This is one of my more depressing chapters;-;

_ 9:30 am _

_ March 19th, 1974 _

 

_ “I don’t care what you have to do, kill them if you must, but don’t come back unless you take her back with you, alive,” Brenner ordered his men into the house which held the one person he needed most. “And if no one is home?” One of the men asked into the window of the outside of the van. “Then you wait until they arrive.” With a nod of the man’s head, he directed himself and 9 others to the front door. _

 

_ * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * _

 

_ One of the men knocked on the front door, not before long the door opened and a young woman appeared.  _

_ Hiding for so long, she knew what was coming.  _

_ She attempted to slam the door immediately and run for her life, but the men barged into her home and brought out guns in defense.  _

_ The woman scrambled to the other side of the house and up the stairs. She could be heard yelling out to someone to run.  _

_ T _ _ he men spread out among the house, preparing to shoot take what the woman was trying so desperately to keep safe for years. _

 

_ * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * _

 

_ “Devyn, come here. Hurry.” Terry called over the 6-year-old boy who was sleeping before his mother woke him.  _

_ Devyn rubbed his eyes sleepily and stretched in the bed, beginning to fall back asleep.  _

_ “No, no no, don't fall asleep, I have to get you out of here.” Terry nudged her son awake. He didn’t budge.  _

_ “Oh god…” Terry picked Devyn up ran into the next room.  _

_ She set down the little boy onto the bed and then turned her focus to the little lump snuggled into the covers. “Jane…” Terry peeled the covers back to find a little girl holding tightly to a stuffed tiger.  _

_ “Baby come on you have to wake up, both of you, you have to go before it’s too late.” Terry sobbed.  _

_ The little girl moaned to her mother’s prodding and scooted closer to the wall.  _

_ Terry sprung to her feet and grabbed a small white backpack from the closet and went from one place to another around the room collecting items and throwing them in the bag.  _

_ “ _ _ Mama?” The little boy groaned and removed himself from the bed.  _

_ “ _ _ Devyn, I have to get you out of here. There’s no time to explain it to you, I’m sure you’re going to understand, but it’s going to be okay.” Terry zipped up the bag. “Hey, turn around, okay? I need to put this on you.”  _

_ Devyn titled his head. “Why?” Terry sighed quickly. “Please just turn around.” Devyn dutifully turned his back to his mom and she put the straps over his shoulders. “Okay, face me.” Devyn did the full 360 now. Terry put together the buckle that connected the straps and stood up.  _

_ “Jane, baby please wake up.” Terry picked the sleeping 4-year-old and tried to set her feet on the ground. Jane moaned again and almost toppled over.  _

_ “ _ _ We don’t have time for this.” Jane began to open her eyes, one at a time. She looked around the room for a second to see why her mother was waking her so early in the morning. (she was the type to sleep in) Jane whimpered as her mother tried to shake her daughter awake.  _

_ Once she fully opened her eyes, Jane caught sight of the doorway and froze.  _

_ Seconds later, Devyn’s muffled scream made Terry turn around in an instant and gasp. _

_ “ _ _ No!”  _

_ She turned to Jane for a quick second. “Hey, baby listen to me, I promise, it’s going to be okay. I promise.”  With a final kiss on the head, Terry let go of Jane and sprinted after the men who were now carrying away her son.  _

_ “Let him go!” Terry yelled after them, but they ignored her.  _

_ After she followed them to the end of the stairs, she was greeted to people holding gun all aimed at her head.  _

_ “Please let him go.” Terry closed her eyes and let a tear slip as she froze in place.  _

_ The men threw Devyn to the ground and he scootched himself as far away from the men as possible.  _

_ One of the men who was previously holding the little boy turned on a supercom.  _

 

_ “Which one, the girl, right? Or both?”  _

 

_ I said just the girl _

 

_ “What do we do about the others then?”  _

 

_ Kill them. They’ll just get in the way _

 

_ “Got it.”  _

 

_ “No…” Terry sobbed, knowing what was to come next.  _

_ Half the men pointed guns at Terry while the other half pointed theirs’ at Devyn.  _

_ Devyn cried and continued to attempt and shield himself with the couch. “Now.” One man shot at the little boy.  _

_ Terry’s gut told her to run to him, run and save her son, so she did. But she didn’t make it there within 2 seconds before a gunshot to the head.  _

_ Devyn could be heard sobbing in the distance, the gunshot had missed him once, but his cries gave him away.  _

_ It wasn’t his fault, he was scared out of his mind, but the men found him and ended his life anyway. _

 

_ * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * _

 

_ Jane ran around her room flipping out.  _

_ Her brother had just been seen screaming for help and their mother ran to save him, leaving Jane all on her own.  _

_ People were storming up the stairs in search for her and all she could do now was hide.  _

_ Jane yanked a blanket off her cot and sprinted to her closet. She closed it behind her and threw the blanket overtop herself and held her legs tightly to her chest, not making a sound.  _

_ Not before long, the men burst through her door and found her hiding spot.  _

_ Jane tried her best to fight them off, but she failed. The men grasped her arms and dragged her along the hallways and don the stairs.  _

_ She kept fighting screaming to be released, but shut up as soon as she saw the pools of blood all over the living room.  _

_ Jane cried loudly in grief for her family, but the men continued to carry the little girl all the way out the door and into the open.  _

_ She kicked and screamed for help, hopeful for someone to save her, but no one was in the neighborhood.  _

_ The men dragged Jane all the way to the white vans and one man opened the back.  _

_ The men holding the girl tossed her in like a sack and closed the doors tight with a lock.  _

_ She cried for help and banged on the doors, but no one could hear her.  _

_ There was no use anymore to fight, she was going to a bad place and she couldn’t be saved. _

 

_ * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * _

 

_ 5:15 pm _

_ March 19th, 1974 _

 

_ Matthew got out of the car and make his way to the front door, unlocked it, and stepped inside.  _

_ He dropped his keys on the small table by the door and hung up his jacket. With a sigh from a long day, he turned around to see his world falling apart before him.  _

_ “No…”  _

_ He walked over to his wife who was covered in a huge pool of blood surrounding her body on the floor.  _

_ “No… no… no… Terry…” Matthew sobbed and held his wife on his lap. Her limp body gave him no response.  _

_ He sat there for a long time, eventually looking to the sides of the house.  _

_ A small unmoving hand was seen from the end of the couch.  _

_ Matthew squinted to see better, but he couldn’t tell what it was, so he looked to the light switch and flicked it on without touching it.  _

_ Matthew slowly got up from the ground, gently placed Terry’s body on the floor and moved to the little thing at the end of the couch.  _

_ The sight before him crushed his heart into pieces and he crumbled to his knees before his son.  _

_ For possibly an hour Matthew cries over his losses.  _

_ Soon, he remembers Jane and looks in every place in the house to look for her.  _

_ “No… god no.” Matthew knows she had been taken, and for 10 years and continuing he’s searched for his daughter. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! :)  
> Thanx for reading :3


	14. I Will Find You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :: Chapter 14:: El confesses who Matthew is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry this chapter's kinda sloppy, I'm exhausted,) ;-;  
> Hope you enjoy :3

5:54

September 9th, 1985

  
El’s eyes shot open, for the past 10 minutes she had her eyes closed. 

“ _El_?” Both Hopper and Mike had been trying to snap El out of her daze. 

“H-huh?” El wiped the dribbling blood from her nose. 

“What was that?” Hopper pressed. 

El thought they might be upset with her. 

“I’m sorry.” 

El stood up and began walking to her room. 

“Wait, what? El we just want to know what that was?” Mike followed her. 

El shook her head and shrugged, closing her door so she was in her room alone. 

“El, no wait…” Mike went to the door and knocked softly. 

“Not now.” El slid her body to the floor in the corner. 

“I have to find him…” She told herself. 

Mike sighed in defeat and went back to the couch with Hopper. 

“Is she okay?” Mike’s mother asked from behind the couch. 

The only ones in the cabin now were Mike’s family (including Karen, Holly, Nancy, and of course Mike), El, and Hopper. Steve had gone home. 

“Let me talk to her.” Hopper got off his couch, walked to El’s door, and knocked. 

“She’s not going to let you in,” Mike warned plainly. 

“Why?” Hopper questioned. 

Mike shrugged, annoyed. 

“What’s up with you?” Hopper noticed Mike’s change in demeanor. 

“ _Nothing_.” 

Hopper sighed and turned to the door again. 

“El, please open the door. I want to talk to you.” Seconds later El was heard sniffling from her room and she spoke. “It’s been unlocked…” El mumbled. 

Hopper quickly opened her door and closed it once he was inside. 

El sat in the far corner of her room, now facing Hopper. 

“Hey… what’s going on?” Hopper asked gently. 

El wiped her eyes with her sleeve. “I saw something... “ she cried. 

Hopper sat down and leaned his back against the wall with El. 

The way she was describing what she saw, he thought there was a chance of he being terrorized by bad men or creatures from the Upside Down again. “What did you see?” 

It took a while for El to respond. 

“I know who Matthew is now… and… I need to _find_ him…” El looked into Hopper’s eyes. “Do you know this guy... personally?” His eyebrows lowered. 

She nodded her head slowly. 

“Who is he?” Hopper wondered. 

“My father…” El closed her eyes tight. 

“ _ W-what _ ?” Hopper was in shock. 

“I forgot him. Everyone. A long time ago, but I remember now… now I need to find him.” She stood up and started walking to her door like she was about to leave. 

“El wait,” Hopper sped to her, but she moved too quickly for him, flinging the door open with her mind and running into the hallway. 

She walked to the dining room table and yanked her backpack off the chair, then running to the front door. 

“ _Hey_!” Hopper yelled, stalked off toward her. 

The Wheeler family in the living room watched the scene before them in complete confusion. 

El ignored Hopper and opened the front door. 

“Don’t you _dare_ leave this house,” Hopper warned El. 

With one more look, El adjusted the straps of her bag around her shoulders and bolted out the cabin and into the outdoors. 

She knew _exactly_ where she was going and how to get there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment! :D  
> Thanx for reading :)


	15. If I Go Alone There Will Be Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :: Chapter 15:: El wants to go on a journey by herself, but Hopper insists he go too; Mike feels left out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy :)  
> One more chapter coming soon today, more in continuing. :3

7:27

September 9th, 1985

 

El bent down beside the cabin and pulled out a bike she had gotten during the summer from when Hopper had tried to teach her how to ride it. Throughout the months she got better at using it (with help from the party).

El had maybe an hour before it was too dark to see anymore, so she had to hurry.

“Get back in here, we are _not_ done talking!” Hopper flung the front door open and stormed after El.

" _I_ am. _I’m_ done.” El said to him disobediently.

“Excuse me?” Hopper walked down the steps, then he saw El holding her bike. “Where the _hell_ are you going?”

El froze. Then she started to walk her bike further away from the cabin.

“I’m leaving. I need to find my father. He needs me.”

Hopper stomped toward her, ready to put his foot down if El didn’t stop.

“You are not just going to _leave_ , without _asking_ , you can’t go out on your own anyway. It’s too dangerous and you _know_ that I wouldn’t let you go anyway.”

El stepped over the trip wire and with her mind lifted her bike over it.

“I don’t care. I want to see him.” El was almost to the road, once she got there she would mount her bike and go off on her own.

“Don’t leave on your own, please. I can’t imagine what would happen if something bad happened to you. So if you’re going to find him… then you’re taking me with you.”

El stopped walking and turned to him.

“Fine…”  

El sighed and began walking back toward the cabin. She knew it was better than going off on her own, with Hopper, she would at least be safer.

 

_* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

 

7:33

September 9th, 1985

 

Hopper shut the cabin door and latched it.

“Where did you two go?” Nancy interrogated. El looked to Hopper.

“El and I are going to take a little trip somewhere. I’m not sure how long it’ll take, or when we will be back and I know it’s pretty last minute, but… nothing I can do about that. So, as for the rest of you, you’re more than welcome to stay here, you’re always welcome.” Hopper clarified.

“Are you sure?” Karen wondered.

“To be honest I think this place is safer than your own home. Do you even know where Ted is?” Hopper asked. Karen shook her head.

“So he’s just out running wild?”

Mike stood up. “I think he’s dead.”

Hopper stared at him. “Did you see him before you left home?”

Mike shrugged and walked over to the bathroom and pointed at it. “Can I use this?”

Hopper squinted at Mike’s question. “You don’t need to ask me, Kid. Just go. It’s a bathroom, you’ve been here enough that you don’t even need to as if you can eat our food or sleep anywhere you want. For now, treat this place as your own, I don’t really care.” Mike walked into the restroom and shut the door.

Hopper shook his head. “El, how bout you go put actual useful things in your backpack instead of your school stuff.”

El slid the bag off her shoulders. “Oh… I forgot to do that in the first place.” She went to her room and begun packing.

“So, Karen, Nance, and Holly, when Mike gets out of there tell his this too, you guys can do anything you want here, but as long as you’re here when we get back, because I don’t know where Ted is and he seems pretty dangerous.”

Everyone nodded.

“Thank you, Hopper,” Karen replied.

Mike got out of the bathroom and slammed the door behind him, everyone observed him.

“Mike. What’s wrong?” His mother investigated.

Mike ignored her and went toward Hopper. “Can I go with you?” He asked simply.

Hopper sighed. “You don’t even know where we’re going.”

Mike crossed his arms lazily. “Yeah, I do. I overheard you guys talking outside, is it a yes or a no?” Mike snapped.

“What’s with your attitude?” Hopper wondered.

Mike winced and let his arms go to his sides. “Doesn’t matter. Never mind, you always say no to anything when it comes to El.” His eyes wandered to El’s slightly cracked open door. He shook his head.

Karen followed Mike’s eyes. “Something going on?”

Mike groaned and went to the couch.

El came out of her room minutes later with a full bag and walked to Hopper.

“Is it packed with only the essentials?”

El nodded.

“Alright. Let’s go then…” Hopper guessed. Mike continued to face toward the wall, not saying goodbye like everyone else.

Hopper departed out the door after grabbing the keys to his Blazer.

El began to follow but stopped mid-way.

She ran to the couch and leaned over the front, kissing Mike’s cheek a gentle kiss and snuggle.

“I’ll see you soon,” El whispered in his ear, then ran back to Hopper, leaving Mike stunned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! :)  
> Thanx for reading! :D


	16. Reunion Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :: Chapter 16:: Hopper drives El to 515 Larrabee Rd and they are greeted with a surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> (I know Terry had a different background history, but I did something different... <3)

7:32

September 9th, 1985

 

Hopper and El drove along the road, making their way to the place El was so desperate to go to. 

“So do you know the address?” Hopper looked to El who appeared to be having a long day and was about to fall asleep. 

“Go to mama’s house,” El instructed him quietly. 

“He’s at your mama’s?” Hopper was puzzled, the last time he went there he never saw a guy, only her aunt Becky and Terry. 

“No. I don’t remember where my old home is, but Becky will know.” El began to doze off. 

“Okay, if you’re sure. We’ll be there within an hour.” 

El rubbed her eyes. “Mm-hm…” 

Hopper let out a long sigh. He then searched through the compartments of the Blazer to find the address he had written down last year El had mentioned. 

“Uh… El, do you by chance _ know _ the address?” Hopper peered over at El who had now fallen asleep. 

Hoper sighed, not wanting to wake her up, but knowing that he’d have to. 

“El…” Hopper nudged her gently on the arm. 

“5-1-5 Larrabee Road…” El mumbled, then snuggled into the seat to get more comfortable. 

Hopper nodded and continued driving.

 

_ * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * _

 

8:22

September 9th, 1985

 

Hopper parked the car in the driveway of 515 Larrabee Road. 

“Hey, El, we’re here.” Hopper nudged El awake again.  She groaned and turned away. 

Hopper sighed and went out of his car door. He stepped to the passengers side and slowly opened it. 

“El. Come on, wake up, we’re at your mama's,’” He unbuckled El’s seat belt and nudged her again. 

“We didn’t come all this way just for you to fall asleep, Kid.” 

El shifted in her seat and rubbed her eyes. “Why’d we stop?” 

She finally peeled her eyes open and glanced around the car. 

Hopper rolled his eyes. “We’re here.” 

El sat up and looked out the windshield. 

Without warning, she ran out of the Blazer and started toward the house. 

“Hey-” Hopper grasped El’s shoulders. 

“I know you want to get there quick, but take it easy.” 

El glimpsed up at him and sighed. 

“Sorry.” 

Hopper released her and then they resumed walking. 

 

_ * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * _

 

8:26

September 9th, 1985

  
El sped walked up the steps and stood before the front door. She took a deep breath, then knocked 3 times. 

Hopper stood to her left, observing El’s nervous form. 

“What if she doesn’t answer…?” El worried. 

Hopper reached his hand down and grabbed ahold of hers. 

“She will,” He assured her. “knock again.” 

El knocked 3 more times, harder. 

Stomping could be heard getting closer and closer from inside. 

El’s heart raced, she and Becky didn’t exactly end off good terms. 

The door unlocked and opened a crack, but who was at the door wasn’t Becky, then the person closed the door and revealed themselves all the way. 

El nearly broke down at the site of who it was. 

She covered her mouth to prevent her from crying out, but tears still filled El’s eyes. 

“Mama…?” El whispered. 

Hopper shot El a confused look, of course, he knew who Terry Ives was, but knowing her back story, he was surprised to find her up and walking. 

“ _ Who’s at the door?”   _

Becky could be heard calling out from the distance. 

Terry walked over to her emotional daughter and they both embraced in a long over-due hug. 

Hopper stood there in ultimate confusion, backing away a step to give them room. 

El sobbed into her mother. 

“I- I thought you were gone…” El sniffled. 

Terry kissed El on the cheek and pulled back to look at her. “I was… for a little while, but I’m okay now,” 

Terry held El’s hand and cupped El’s cheek with the other. “I’ve missed you so much…” Terry p ulled on El’s hand delicately for her to enter the house. 

“Do you want to come inside? It’s pretty cold out here...” Terry suggested, looking to both El and Hopper, not forgetting him. 

Hopper nodded cautiously, still mixed up in the situation. 

Terry held both of El’s hand and directed her into the house, Hopper followed. 

As they proceeded through the house, Becky was seen standing in the kitchen with her elbows propped up on the table, waiting for the guests from the outside to be introduced. 

El had her eyes averted to the floor. 

“ _ Jane _ ?” Becky tipped her head to the side in confusion. 

“W-what are you doing here?” She got up and began walking to her niece. 

Hopper cleared his throat. 

“We, uh, needed to talk to you, but since… this, I guess we can talk to both of you.” He scratched his head. 

“About what?” Terry looked at him. 

El was comfortably snuggled into her mother’s side. 

“Dad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment for some feedback. :3  
> Thanx for reading! :D


	17. Catching Up Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :: Chapter 17:: Hopper and Becky talk about the past while El and Terry catch up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy :)   
> I think I'm only able to post 1 chapter today :( (but that means 3 tomorrow :D)

“Can you two excuse me for a second?” Terry looked from Hopper to Becky. 

“Sure.” Hopper consented. 

“If you want, make yourself comfortable,” Becky told Hopper. He nodded in thanks. 

“Want to come with me for a second?” Terry whispered to El as she twirled her daughter's silky hair in her fingers. 

El nodded and they both left the room. 

“It’s been a long time since I saw Jane,” Becky sighed and sat down at the kitchen table, Hopper sat down in the chair across from her. 

“I didn’t expect to see her up, but it kinda makes sense considering how Terry’s somehow alright now.” Hopper contemplated for a while. “How did she get better?” He asked. 

“Well one day, about two months ago, I went to check on Terry before I went to bed, but I couldn't find her. I searched all over the house, and I eventually found her in Jane’s room, sitting on the floor looking at old pictures. I don’t know how she was able to even walk after so many years, but even after a long talk, she hasn’t told me anything. I’m sure she’ll tell Jane.” 

Hopper sighed. “She remembered her father apparently. She got all freaked out and wanted to find him right away,  _ alone _ , but I had to go with her because I’m not letting her run off again.” 

Becky squinted. “Her  _ father _ ? God, I haven’t brought him up yet to Terry.” 

She stood up and rummaged through a drawer in the dining room. 

“Were they close? Their little family?” Hopper wondered. 

“Oh, they were closer than anyone I’ve ever known, all four of them.” Becky came back with a small stack of photos. 

“There’s four of them?” Hopper became puzzled. 

“Jane didn’t tell you? There’s Mathew, Terry, Jane, and then her brother.” 

Hopper’s eyes widened. “W- _ what _ \- she has a  _ brother _ ? She never told me that.” Hopper propped his elbows on the tables and put his hand in his hands. 

“It seems about right considering what happened to him, it’s a devastating story… maybe she couldn’t bear to tell you.” 

“What happened to him?” 

Becky slid the photos across the table for Hopper to see. 

Hopper picked up the photos and studied each one. 

“He’s dead. He was four when he died when the killed my sister and Jane's brother- then they took Jane.” 

“How is your sister alive now if she died? And where was Matthew during all of this?” 

Becky took one of the photos from the pile Hopper was looking at and placed it in front of him. Pointing to a person in the photo (Matthew). 

“See, that’s the thing, Matthew… is the one who- I guess brought Terry back to life. He had called me and told me about her death, but then he said that he would do everything in his power to bring him back. I know it seems confusing, but I think it would be easier if you heard the story for him.” 

Hopper sighed. “If he was able to bring Terry back then how couldn’t he bring back his son too?” 

Becky shrugged. “I wish I knew. I’m sure once Jane figures out about this then she’ll be upset.” 

“She’s been through a lot,” Hopper said, unfortunately. 

"How much? When she came here I wasn’t told a lot.” 

Hopper scratched his stubble. “It’s a long story.”

 

_ * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * _

  
Terry directed El through the upstairs and into a room El had seen the first time she visited. 

_ Her _ room, but it was different. 

They both walked over to a queen sized bed and sat down in the middle of it. 

“You remember your father?” Terry asked, relieved, she had thought more about El recently than her husband. 

“I remembered him today. After a long time, I thought I’d forget, but I didn’t,” 

El couldn’t control the tears falling descending her cheeks. 

“I wanted to find him, see him again, but I couldn’t remember our address,” El admitted. 

She sniffled then scooted closer to her mother, snuggling into her side. 

“It’s okay. We can  _ always _ find him, and if we found him then we could all be together like we used to be.” 

El looked at Terry. 

“A family?” 

Terry smiled. 

“Yep. Almost…” She sighed. 

“Almost?” 

“Devyn. Do you remember him?” Terry hoped she did. 

El thought hard back into the memory. “A little… but… he’s gone… I- I thought you were gone. How are you here? When I saw you, you weren’t… here, I don’t know. I don’t understand.” El confessed. 

“Your father helped me. I don’t know if you remember this, but he was one of the top doctors at the hospital he worked at. I’m not sure if he still works there now or if he even lives in the same place.” 

El suddenly felt weird and uncomfortable. Assuming that her father had something to do with the Hawkins Lab and why se was taken away and leaving the rest of her family to be killed. 

“A good one?” 

Terry nodded. “He could cure anyone… he was so careful and gentle.” 

El sighed. “I mean good as in not bad. Like, not mean?” 

Terry was a little confused about El’s question. 

“What do you mean.” 

El realized there was only one way she could make her mother fully understand. 

“When the bd men took me… they brought me to the Hawkins Lab. They did things to me that I don’t want to talk about right now… but I will soon, the whole story.” 

El titled her head to the side. “But there is one thing they did…” 

El pulled down her left sleeve and pulled up her watch and bracelet, exposing the hated mark she wished never was scarred onto her. 

Terry covered her mouth. “Oh my god, baby they did that to you?” 

El nodded and pulled the sleeve back down. 

“That’s what they called me for so long...I almost forgot my real name.” 

“I’m so sorry. I wish that never happened-” 

“It’s fine now. I’m okay.” 

In the middle of their talk, Becky yelled up the stairs. 

“ _ I found Matthew’s address _ !” 

El looked to her mother in desperate need to go downstairs. 

Terry nodded and they both left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, I appreciate the feedback! :3  
> Thanx for reading! :)


	18. Onward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :: Chapter 18:: El and Hopper stay the night then get back on the road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy :)  
> More chapters soon

In the middle of the table, Becky set down a picture of a house with an address written on the back.

Hopper picked it up to examine.

“Not too far from here. About 20 minutes.”

Terry and El walked down the stairs and over to him.

Hopper reached his hand out to El for her to take the photo.

“I miss this,” El whispered as she held it.

“Did you want to get going now or wait?” Hopper wondered.

“Um…” El didn't want to just leave her mom and Becky, especially after they just got reunited.

“You guys could stay the night if you want, it’s pretty late?” Becky suggested.

“Might be a good idea.” Hopper looked down at El.

“Ok.” El sighed.

“Can I use your phone to call someone though? I need to let them know we’re spending the night.” Hopper asked Becky.

“Sure. It’s right over there.”

 

_* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

 

El walked around her room, admiring all of its details until she got tired.

Hopper took the couch downstairs while Terry and Becky in their own rooms.

In the morning El would finally see her father after so many years.

At 11:45 El got into bed and eventually fell asleep to the light rain falling outside her windows.

“See you soon…” she whispered to nobody.

 

_* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

 

10:19 am

September 10th, 1985

 

El squirmed around in the covers and groaned as the sunlight shined over the eyelids through the window.

A few minutes later she decided there was no point in falling back asleep, so she got up to go see if anyone else was awake.

Sure enough, everyone was seated at the dining room table sipping coffee.

As El stepped down the wooden stairs one by one, the last one made a little creak and everyone turned her way.

“You're awake,” Terry exclaimed joyfully.

El made her way to the table smiling.

“We were just talking about you,” Becky added then pulled up a chair for El to sit in.

“What about me?” She asked curiously.

“Everything,” Hopper said after a sip of coffee.

El felt uncomfortable again.

“Oh.”

She asked like it was fine and she didn’t care, when in reality, she was waiting to tell her family about her life until much later, on _her_ terms

“They asked how long I’ve had you with me, don’t worry I didn’t put in the serious stuff.”

El sat down. “Oh, I thought you meant… _everything_.”

“Nah, I’ll let you do that on your own time, but as for now…” Hopper checked the watch on his wrist.

“We can get going anytime you want.”

“Can we go now?” El couldn’t contain herself anymore, she’d waited long enough.

“Uh… I guess, yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment I appreciate the feedback!  
> Thanx for reading :)


	19. No Need To Rush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :: Chapter 19:: El gets fidgety in the car

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy :)  
> No chapters tomorrow or the next I'm sorry, I'll be busy, but the next day I'll have some out :)  
> New chapters on February 21st :)

10:46 am

September 10th, 1985

 

“So we’ll see you again tomorrow and have Matthew with us, it was good getting to know you both,” Hopper explained to Terry and Becky as he an El were about to go out the door.

“You too.” Terry smiled.

Hopper started walking out to the Blazer and El said her final goodbyes, hugging both her mother and her aunt.

“I’ll miss you.” Terry gave El a kiss on the cheek.

El snuggled into Terry for a split second. “I’ll miss you too.”

El gave a little wave and then followed Hopper into the Blazer. Hopper shut El’s door and then he got in.

“Okay, we’ll get there in about 25 minutes.” Hopper gazed over at El who was fidgety from nervousness.

“You okay?”

El jolted her head to him and nodded.

Hopper smiled.

“Little nervous?”

El shrugged. “No…”

“Hm.”

He started the car and pulled out of the driveway.

 

_* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

 

11:29

September 10th, 1985

  
“Are we there yet?" El was agitated the entire ride.

“Almost,” Hopper said.

They had been driving for more than 25 minutes, almost an hour because it had resumed raining from last night and a few people had hydroplaned according to the radio, over time the sun came back up and the rain stopped.

El let out a long sigh.

“What do you plan on doing once you see him?” On the inside, Hopper wanted El to stay with him at the cabin, but all he really wanted was for her to be happy, with or without him.

“Um…”

“Don’t know?”

El shook her head.

“Well… we’re here.”

El unbuckled her seatbelt and jerked her whole body to Hopper’s window.

“Jesus,” Hopper titled back to give her some room.

“Slow down, Kid.” He pushed her body back and put the car in park.

“I’ve waited long enough,” El complained as she didn’t take her eyes off the house.

“Just relax. Be calm for a few seconds at least.” Hopper unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the Blazer.

Seeing as Hopper was allowed to do that, El scrambled for the door handle and almost fell on her face.

“Really? Look, he’s not going anywhere,”

“But I need to see him,” El whined as began walking toward it with her heart pumping rigidly.

Hopper sighed and walked behind her.

“Nice place.” Hopper admired the 3 story grey house.

“It’s the best,” El replied quietly.

She stopped at the front door and inhaled, knocking a few times, then stepped back.

“What if he’s not here?” El worried after she knocked for a second time.

“Maybe he’s busy,” Hopper thought out loud.

She sighed and tried again, this time, she heard footsteps coming toward the door.

El gulped.

The lock on the inside unlocked and revealed none other than him himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment I appreciate the feedback :3  
> Thanx for reading! :)


	20. Reunion Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :: Chapter 20:: El reconnects with her father and Hopper tells their story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I'm so sorry this chapter is late D:)  
> Hope you enjoy :)

Matthew studied the two people on his doorstep, he couldn’t bring himself to believe that his daughter was standing right in front of him, so he wanted to make sure he was right before making assumptions. 

“Can I help you?” He asked delicately. 

El’s shocked expression turned to a small frown. She thought for a moment that he might not remember her. 

Hopper cleared his throat. “Yeah, your Matthew right?” 

“Yes. Who are you?” Matthew only focused on Hopper. 

“I’m the Hawkins chief of police, Jim Hopper.” 

Matthew turned his gaze to El, who didn’t make any move at all. 

“Would you mind giving me a moment with her?” Matthew asked uncomfortably. 

“Sure, I’ll wait out here if that’s fine.” Hopper squinted slightly, then looked at El, who turned toward him to assure him she’d be fine alone with her father. 

Matthew nodded in thanks. 

El timidly walked closer to him and into the house. 

He closed the door quietly and watched El look around for a few seconds. “I’ve searched for you for years…” 

Matthew walked toward her. He practically towered over El so he bent down at her level once he was stopped in front of her. 

El had tears in her eyes the whole time, seeing everything how it used to be, the house hadn't changed, and nor had he. 

“I’m here now,” El smiled a little. 

They both embraced in a tight affectionate hug. 

“I’m so sorry for everything, I’ve missed you so much.” Matthew released El to admire her face. 

“Jane, whatever happened all those years ago, it was  _ so _ unfair and I wish I was there to stop it. When I came home that night I was so torn and I thought since I couldn’t find you anywhere then I would look _ forever _ until I found you, now that you’re here, now that you found  _ me _ instead, we can  _ finally _ be a family again.” 

El wiped her face, now desiccated and also with new tears. She opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by a soft knocking at the front door. 

Matthew sighed and stood up. 

“Hi, sorry for keeping you out here, you can come inside.” He said once he opened the door. 

“It’s fine, so uh, did you both catch up?” Hopper asked as he walked inside, observing the home. 

“Kinda, still getting there, it’s been a long time. I do have some questions for you though.” Matthew wandered to the dining table and drew out the chairs for El and Hopper to sit. 

El sat down in the seat she used to, back against the kitchen island with a good view of the rest of the house. 

“So, uh I don’t really know how to ask this, but how do you know her?” Matthew asked Hopper awkwardly. 

“Well, it’s a really long story, and I’m not sure how much you know or how much she’s told you, but I can try to summarize it- it won't be completely accurate considering it’s just my point of view?”

Hopper looked to El for assurance to tell her story and she nodded. 

“Okay.” Matthew agreed. 

“So, in 1983, she was found by 4 boys her age and they helped her hide from people who were looking for her when she ran from a really bad place. Meanwhile, I went on a search for a boy who went missing and when I was going through some articles, I found Terry and brought the boy’s mother with me and I went to her home, but sister answered, Terry was basically alive, but stuck I guess, unable to move, or respond, just zoned out- but anyway we got to talking, that’s when I found out about El-” 

Matthew lowered his eyebrows in confusion. “W-wait hang on, sorry, Terry’s  _ alive _ ? And,  _ El _ ?” He ran his hand through his hair and let out a breath. 

“Dad?” El whispered. 

He looked her way. 

“ _ I’m _ El, short for something… and Mama is alive.” 

“I can’t believe it worked.”  He murmured to himself, wondering what El could be short for, but gave up, shaking his head. 

“You can continue, I’ll ask questions later.” 

Hopper cleared his throat. “Okay, so- after I found out about her from Becky, I noticed that I was heading in the wrong direction to find the boy-” 

“Who’s the boy you were looking for?” 

“His name’s Will Byers.” 

“Oh okay.” 

“Yeah. anyway- so I continued searching for the Will and later on, I heard a lot of different things from different people, clues leading up to his disappearance, who was involved- which the people involved are both responsible for what happened to him and El. Especially El. They’re dead now though, they can’t bother either kids or anyone else. When those people were alive, they came across El, but they ended up dying anyway from… this thing that had a lot to do with the story. The kids call it a Demogorgon, but really it’s just a monster that eats people and goes in and out from another dimension. I know it might not seem real and I’m making it up, but it’s real. Joyce Byers, Will’s mother and I went to go find Will and he was in that dimension- he almost died.” 

“So he’s okay now? Also, I do believe you, I've had experience with that kind of stuff."

“Yeah he’s changed, but he’s okay. He’s just a little more skittish, but then the bad part. El tried to get rid of this monster by- wait one question sorry, am I assuming correctly that you know about what she can do?” 

Matthew locked eyes with El, she had her arms crisscrossed along the table and her head lay on top, smiling at her father a little.

“Yeah I can do it too, so can her mother.” 

“Is it a genetic?” 

“It’s pretty complicated…” 

Hopper nodded. “So, she used what she could do to make the monster vanish, but… she went with it. She was just  _ gone _ . Those last bad people went to the boy’s house to see if they knew where she was, but they didn’t know. So during Christmas, I started to feel really bad and I wanted to help El wherever she was. I left food out in the forest for her, and eventually, she started to take it. One day she followed me back to my car and that’s when I took her to a super safe place out in a cabin that hadn't been used in a long time. So I took care of El for almost 2 years now and I had to keep her hidden until I knew it was safe. Yesterday I put El in school and that same day she remembered you and then all she wanted to do was find you. So we went to Terry and Becky’s first, and she was completely back, well I mean she was actually acting like a normal person- back from whatever daze. She’s fine now, but then we got the address from them and came straight here.” 

Matthew was speechless. He had lots of questions but didn’t know where to start off. 

“Th-that’s a lot.” He cleared his throat. 

“Do you have any questions?” 

“Yeah um… a _lot_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment :3  
> Thanx for reading! :)


	21. Answer The God Damn Phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :: Chapter 21:: Hopper makes some phone calls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!  
> (sorry this chapters short, I'll try to get in another today)

12:20

September 10th, 1985

 

Matthew sighed “I guess that’s all I needed to know for now… I can’t believe all of that happened. It’s a lot to take in, even when you said that’s not the full story, but do you have any questions for me?” He asked Hopper.

“Yeah. I pretty important one that’s been on my mind… once you see Terry again and everything's all good, what’s the next step from there? Like- where will El be during all of this?”

Matthew exhaled. “I was going to ask maybe sometime a bit later if she could be with me and her mother again, _but_ after you told me that you _adopted_ her, I don’t know.”

Hopper agreed sadly. “Whatever she wants to do. As long as she’s happy, wherever she wants to be, you or me, it’s fine.”

El glanced in Hopper’s direction. “I’m not trying to put all of the pressure on you, kid and you don’t need to decide right now, but when you do wherever you choose just make sure you’ll be happy there.”

She nodded and let out a long sigh.

 

_* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

 

Most of the day, Hopper and El spent the whole day talking with Matthew and asking each other questions. Around 4, they decided to meet with Terry earlier, so Hopper called her to come over to the house.

 

“Hey, Terry, it’s Hopper, would it be fine if you came over to Matthew’s today instead of tomorrow?”

 

_Oh, I suppose I could, what’s with the change of plan?_

 

“Right now Matthew and El are catching up and I thought, why see you tomorrow when they could see you today?”

 

_I see. What time do I come over?_

 

“Does about 5ish work?”

 

_Sounds good to me, I’ll see everyone then_

 

Hopper hung up the phone and walked over to the couch where Matthew and El sat together.

“She’ll be here around five, but until then I actually need to call a few others.”

“Who?” El looking up curiously.

“Mrs. Wheeler, the school, and the station. Need to tell everyone that Mike was found.”

“Can you say hi to Mike for me?” El begged.

Hopper walked back to the phone with a nod and huff.

"You know- you can always just say hi yourself?" He suggested before he dialed the full number of Mike's mother.

El shot up from the couch and ran to the phone, waiting for him to dial.

Hopper punched in the rest of the numbers and hesitantly handed the phone to El, who grabbed it impatiently and put it to her ear, swirling the phone cord in her index finger. "Calm down a bit, Jeez." Hopper shook his head and walked over to the living room to sit down.

The phone never picked up.

"No one's answering."

"What? They should be there, god damn I need them to answer." Hopper checked his watch, annoyed, and stood up.

"I think I have enough time to check the cabin and see what's going on, also it'd probably be easier if I told them in person."

"Can you bring Mike back with you?" El pleaded. 

"Kid, I think he should just be with his family right now. I'll ask him to call here while I'm there."

El sighed and slumped back down on the couch next to Matthew.

"I shouldn't be longer than maybe a couple hours," Hopper assured them.

Once he left, Matthew and El went back to conversing.

“Just so you know, if you do stay here, you can see Mike and your friends whenever you want. I won’t keep you from seeing them.” Matthew promised El.

She sighed and slumped against his shoulder. “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate any feedback :)  
> Thanx for reading!


	22. Retro Texting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :: Chapter 22:: Hopper finds a note from Nancy (Nancy writing the note)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy, I should get another one in today if I try :)

2:05

September 10th, 1985

 

Hopper got out of his Blazer, walked up to the front of the cabin entrance, and knocked on the door. Which no one answered.

He rolled his eyes and snagged the key from his back pocket.

Hopper unlocked the door and stepped inside, thankful that the other latches weren’t locked.

“Hello? Is anyone here?” He called out, then inspected the cabin, going through the few rooms in had to offer, only to find a ripped sheet of paper ontop the dining table.

Hopper picked up the sheet and read the scribbled writing written in smudgy black pen.

 

_Sorry if you come back and we aren’t home, we decided to go to the hospital for Mike’s back before he gets infected. If you can, please mention to El that Mike really misses her and he will see her as soon as he can._

_-Nancy_

_Also, if we aren’t back within 2 days then we are probably still there. My mom apologizes if you called, try to call the hospital instead. See you guys later._

 

“Son of a bitch…” Hopper mumbled. He tore the paper in half, only the top part had the message written on it.

He shoved it in his shirt pocket and grabbed a pen from the table, writing out a message back just in case.

 

_Good to know you and your mom brought Mike to the hospital, looks like he needed it. Hope he’s alright. I’ll call the hospital once I get back to where I was. Don’t know how long we’ll be there, but see you soon eventually. (Watch out for your father)_

 

He slid the note to the middle of the table and left out the door.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_7:29_

_September 9th, 1985_

 

 _After El kissed Mike, he forgot anything about what happened that day, even the throbbing pain in his back, he leaned against the couch._ _El wasn’t leaving him out, there was just some things that she can talk to him about and others only to Hopper._ _Knowing El would be away from him, going to someplace he didn’t know, made him sad._

_Karen appeared behind the couch and lay a comforting hand on her son’s shoulder._

_“Honey, I think we should go to the hospital to check your back out. And I hadn't really noticed before, but it’s possible that the scratch on your face might need stitches.”_

_Mike cringed at his mother’s words. He hated needles, more importantly, he hated hospitals. The thought of people touching him, poking and prodding at him all over the place, asking him embarrassing questions about his body, and then most importantly hating the fact that some doctors are just fucked up and are part of things that Brenner was apart of. Things that hurt El. Everyone wants to believe that all of those people are dead, but in reality, no one knows and it scares them._

_“Fine, but only because my back is killing me, and my face is fine, I hardly notice it.” Mike said annoyed and stood up._

_Nancy sat at the dining room table writing on a piece of paper. “Nancy, come on we are going to the hospital for Mike,” Karen said whilst grabbing Holly’s hand._

_“One second.” Nancy held up her index finger as she wrote._

_“What are you doing?” Mike pressed._

_“Leaving a note, in case they come back and we’re still there. If they call then this note says to call the hospital.”_

_Mike walked over to Nancy and peered over her shoulder. “Write hi to El for me, and say I miss her.”_

_Nancy scribbled down what Mike said and then put the pen down._

_“Ugh,” Nancy complained as she looked at the bottom of her hand at the black ink that decided to cling on to her._

_“Let’s go,” Karen instructed, and the Wheeler family went out the door._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanx for reading! :D


	23. What Happened In 1974

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :: Chapter 23:: Matthew and El talk about the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

2:55

September 10th, 1985

 

For the past hours that Matthew and El talked and caught up, eventually flowing into the topic El was saving for last. 

“How did we become like this? Like… able to do these things?” El asked her father curiously on accident, knowing that they had already gone through the essential conversation and this was the only thing left. 

“Well, to be honest, my parents were kinda terrible people. The worked for this guy, I forgot his name, right now I just hope he’s dead and the rest of his staff. All I know is that he worked for MKUltra if you know what that is. Lot’s of drug testing, bad things like that. They hurt kids, took them away… and my parents happened to be one of those kids. Apparently, when this guy became the boss, my parents were adults then, they were given those gifts that our family have for wars. They got pregnant, had me and my siblings, but they were forced to get pregnant, for more kids to hurt. I grew up hardly knowing them, they decided it would be okay for my aunt to look after all their kids including me. 7 of us. My aunt wasn’t the nicest person, but at least she wasn’t my parents. My mother had enough one day, she actually wanted to go home and take care of us, then my father gave in and so they died from trying to escape from that place. I guess they realized how awful MKUltra was and they wanted out. I didn’t care that they died, they were practically strangers. Once I was a little older than you I met your mother and had you and Devyn when we were around 22. We were safe for a while because we hid from those people who still worked at that bad place. The only thing was they moved their location to Hawkins, which was closer to us. I refused to end up dead like my parents, so I moved all of us away and to Indianapolis. They made that place Hawkins National Laboratory then, it continued being the same process, stealing children from their families and killing or hurting their parents. I tried to save us, but when I came home that night in 1974, I knew I failed. I couldn't keep you all safe. You were gone, but for years I tried to find you, to bring you back home to me-” 

“I escaped.” El quietly interrupted. 

Matthew knew she had been there, it was pretty obvious, but considering his parents didn’t make it out he was curious as to how she managed to. 

“How?” 

“They made a mistake. A gate, to another dimension. I went through it and made it out. The bad men looked for me, but I ran. Soon, people found me. They saved me… The man who you don’t know, he wanted me the most. He hurt me. I don’t know if he’s alive, I never saw him die. I… I killed the others…” 

El mumbled the last part, thinking her dad may be upset knowing she killed people. 

Matthew looked at her, El’s face reddened and she averted her eyes nervously. 

“Did you do it for self-defense?” He questioned her gently. 

She nodded. 

“Then it’s okay.” He held her hand in comfort. El let out a relieved sigh. 

“Did you think I’d be upset?” 

“Yes,” She responded. “That’s how he used to be. If I did one thing wrong he’d hit me, or send me to the bad room.” 

“the bad room?” 

“If I didn’t do what pa- _he_ wanted me to, he'd make the bad men bring me to the bad room. It was small and cold. Sometimes they would leave me there for a day or two.” 

El said as a small shiver ran down her body. 

“I’m sorry… listen, I’m nothing like any of those people, you can make mistakes, if you do make one it’s okay, I won’t  _ ever _ get mad at you. I’m here for you, to protect you. If they ever come back I promise I’ll get rid of them.” Matthew assured his frightened daughter. 

El snugged up to his side and they sat in silence for a long moment.

"What were you about to say?"

El felt goosebumps. "Hm?"

"You were about to say someone's name, a little while ago." He brought into question.

"I- I don't feel like talking about it yet..." El didn't want to tell Matthew that she basically _forgot_ about him and thought _Brenner_ was her father. When the bad men stole her, they stole some of her memories too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanx for reading :)  
> I appreciate any feedback!


	24. Stitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :: Chapter 24:: Hopper chooses visiting the Wheeler's instead of going back to Matthew's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! (Might make 1 more today)

2:45

September 10th, 1985

 

_ I might as well go to the hospital instead of going back to Matthews, instead of calling the Wheeler’s to make sure everything's fine I’ll go to support Mike. El will be fine with Matthew, he seems fine at least. I think he’s trustworthy if he’s not El can kiss his ass if he tries anything, and she’ll call me for help.  _

  
Hopper’s decided in his thoughts about an hour ago while driving. 

Now he was pulled up in the hospital, getting out of his Blazer and into the large building. 

Hopper walked into the hospital and to the front desk to talk with a doctor or nurse. (Preferably Dr. Owens, which luckily he was around) 

“Hey, chief what’s going on.” Dr. Owens greeted Hopper. 

“Hey. I’m here to see how Wheeler’s are doing. I was going to call them, but I think it’d be better if I talk to them in person.” 

“I was just on the way there now, follow me.” 

Dr. Owens wavered his hand and began walking down the long hallway. 

“How’s the kid doin?” Hopper inquired. 

“Sadly, he’ll need a lot of stitches, he took quite a beating. He said his  _ father _ did that to him? I mean- what kind of  _ bastard _ would do that to his own  _ son _ .” 

“He’s messed up and a bad part about it is the fact that no one knows where he is.” 

Dr. Owens slowed his pace. “ _ What _ ? So he’s just out running free?” 

Hopper nodded with his lips pursed. 

“Goddamn. Is anyone looking for him?” 

Hopper scratched his stubble. “Yeah, I told the station to be on the look-out, also told them to get a party together to go find him. As soon as I find him I’m throwing his ass in jail for a  _ long _ time. Quite possibly forever.” 

“Good.” Dr. Owens came to a stop at room 215 and knocked on the door. 

Karen opened up the door and had a surprised face plastered on. “ _ Oh _ ! Hi Hopper, I didn’t know you were coming to see us.” 

“Hey, yeah I changed my mind, I saw the note and decided to just come to see you guys instead. I have a little more than an hour left.” 

" Karen stepped back to let the guys in. 

Mike sat on the hospital cot facing toward the window looking pretty angry, Nancy by his side. 

“So what’ll happen now?” Karen probed quietly, so Mike didn’t hear, to Dr. Owens. 

“He needs stitches. There are about more than 20 rips in his back, it’ll take awhile. One on his face too. I need him to be still and calm, I can’t put him under sedation when it’s not deadly. He did lose a lot of blood, but that can always be fixed with more as long as I get it from someone that has the same blood type.” Dr. Owens matched her tone. 

Karen bit her fingernail worldly and lanced toward Mike. “God… um, is there anything that can be done to relax him? He truly hates anything painful, I’m sure he won’t stay still for this.” 

“Maybe a little morphine, but I think that’s all I can do.” He said gently. 

Karen nodded a little relieved that her son would experience at least a little less discomfort. “When are you going to start?” She asked. 

“Now I think. Better now than later and let it turn to infection.” He turned to a bin on the counter and dug for supplies. 

Karen walked over to her son. “Honey, the doctor needs to do something now…” When she saw Mike’s face, it had turned a darker shade of red and his eyes were a little wet with tears. 

“I know, it’s not hard to hear a conversation from 7 feet away.” He croaked. 

“I’m so sorry any of this ever happened.” Karen held Mike’s hand comfortingly. He had an unknown expression, maybe a mixture of anger and grief, maybe knowing the fact that he can’t fight and he’s giving up. 

A tear slid down his cheek and to the bottom of his chin. With his hoodie sleeve, he quickly wiped it off. 

“Alright. I got everything. Time to do this.” Dr. Owens let out a breath. 

Mike’s heart started beating, he knew it was coming, but he didn’t want to believe it was true. 

Hopper sat down on a couch in the room, tired of standing. 

“Mike, would you mind taking off your shirt for me?” Dr. Owens requested. Nancy gave Mike a quick gentle hug and stood up, going toward the couch with Hopper. Karen walked on the opposite side of Mike and sat down in a chair, letting go of his hand so he could strip his shirt. 

Mike winced as the shirt rubbed against his wounds as he took it off, then he handed the undershirt to his mom, deciding to keep the hoodie in his lap. 

Dr. Owens came toward Mike with a few things in hand, setting all but one of the things on the bed and holding a rather large syringe. 

Mike looked his way, that snapped his head back to his mother for help. She just held his hand tight, rubbing it softly. 

“The stitching needle isn’t like this, this one is just to make you not feel as much. You’ll feel a lot better once it kicks in, okay?” The doctor assured. 

Mike responded with a different answer. “How many stitches am I getting?” He snapped. 

“Uh, maybe about 30…” Doctor Owens cringed. 

Mike’s mouth inched open, stunned. “N-no way I am not going through that!” He stood up and faced his back to the wall. 

“Would you rather get an infection and go through a lot worse?” The doctor suggested. 

Mike gulped and looked at his mother, who couldn't bear getting more involved in this. 

“It’s just one step at a time, if you work with me it’ll go smooth and painless.” 

“Yeah it could go worse, people could be holding you down…” Hopper mumbled from the other side of the room. 

Nancy kicked his leg to shut up. 

Mike became confused about how are why Hopper was here, _without_ El. “When did _you_ get here?” 

“Doesn't matter- pretend I’m not.” 

Mike inhaled a lot and lowered his eyebrows. “How’s El? Or,  _ where _ is she actually.” Mike pressed. 

“She’s fine, focus on this. I promise you’ll see her later.” Hopper had broken promises before, but not lately because of the way different situations are. 

Mike sat back down on the bed hesitantly. “No point in struggling.” He whispered. 

“Are you good now?” Dr. Owens asked after a few seconds. 

Mike nodded sadly. He walked toward Mike, who had squeezed his eyes shut.

“Just try to relax, this might be the only bad part.” The doctor held a light grip on Mike’s shoulder, quickly he rubbed a cold, damp cotton ball to clean the spot. (which he flinched at) Then, he brought the syringe to a part of his back that wasn’t wounded. Karen continued to hold his right hand, calming him down as much as possible. The left hand was grasping his balled-up hoodie. With a last exhale, Dr. Owens inserted the long needle into the skin, pressing in the morphine. Mike let out a small groan, taking the pain.

“All done with that, you can relax a little.” Dr. Owens set down the needle on the counter, then grabbed the essentials for stitching and walked back to the cot.

Mike opened his eyes, blinking away tears. “How long is this going to take?” he annoyingly tapped his foot on the floor.

“Could take up to a few hours, I don’t know. The easier you are with it, the quicker it’ll be.” Mike kicked the wall hard, angry that he’d have to sit here for so long. “This is bullshit…” He growled.

“I’m sorry, I really am.” The doctor said sympathetically.

“Doesn’t matter. Just do it now before I change my mind.” Mike sighed.

Dr. Owens came closer to Mike.

“I actually need to sit back facing toward me at the end of the bed, I can’t do it the way your sitting.

Mike obediently let go of his mother’s hand and plopped to the edge of the cot.

“Okay, let’s get this over with.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanx for reading :)  
> I appreciate any feedback!


	25. Spilt The Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :: Chapter 25:: It becomes a known fact: Hopper can't keep secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the last chapter of the night!

5:00

September 10th, 1985

 

Terry got out of her car and stared blankly at her old home. 

 

_ I never thought I’d be here again _

 

She shook her head and walked forward, clearing her thoughts. 

Terry stood before the entrance and brought her fist to the door, heart beating so fast she could hear it through her ears. She gave 4 gentle knocks and for some reason regretted it. 

Nervously she waited for the door to open, it hit her hard instantly that she would see her husband again after so many years. 

It took maybe 2 minutes before the door opened, revealing not Matthew, but El. 

Her daughter smiled up at her and went in for an affectionate hug. Terry held her comfortingly, giving her a loving kiss on the head. “Hi, baby, I missed you so much” Terry whispered. She looked straight into the house, admiring all the little details that remained exactly as it was left 12 years ago. 

El slowly pulled away from the embrace and grabbed Terry hand, pulling her mother inside her home so she could see her love again. El let go of Terry’s hand and closed the front door. 

Terry waited in the middle of the room and anxiously awaited for Matthew’s approach. 

“Dad’s in the basement. He needed to grab something.” El explained happily, unable to contain her excitement or her parents to meet again. Terry nodded bravely, prepared for the door to the basement to open. 

The mother and daughter waited for minutes for Matthew, now annoyed, El walked to the basement, stopping to say something to Terry. “I’ll see what’s going on.” she certified, then vanished down the stairs, leaving Terry alone. 

When El reached the last steps she found her father digging through a couple of boxes. 

“Dad?” El tilted her head to the side in confusion. 

Matthew didn’t respond, he most likely couldn’t hear her from the harsh searching. 

El crossed her arms. “ _ Dad _ ,” she spoke louder, lowered her eyebrows.  Matthew’s head snapped up to her calling him. 

“Oh- sorry I’m taking so long, I can’t find the articles anywhere.” He apologized sincerely. 

El sighed. “It doesn’t matter, mama’s here.” 

“What?” Matthew’s eyes widened. 

“Come on.” El ran back up the steps and her father was hot on her tail.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

 

4:59

September 10th, 1985

  
“I think we’re all done.” Dr. Owens said relieved. 

Mike tried to open his eyes as much as he could, as the doctor had been stitching his wounds he hardly noticed after about an hour, stunned too much when the morphine finally kicked in. 

“What did you say?” Mike rubbed the sleepiness away from his eyes. 

“We’re done.” The doctor repeated.

“I can’t feel anything, well, I can, but I’m too tired to care. When can I leave? I have people to see.” 

“You can wait.” Hopper blurted. 

Mike flipped him off. 

“ _ Mike _ ,” Karen said sternly at her son’s behavior. 

Mike shrugged, he was obviously done with people for the day. “Can we go?” He asked again. 

“I think it would be risky, in case the wounds open back up, so if you  _ did _ go then you’d have to be super careful.” Dr. Owens warned him. 

“I don’t care, I mean- I’ll be  _ careful _ , but I just want to  _ go _ .” Dr. Owens looked to Karen for assurance. She sighed and nodded. “I guess we could leave. Better then Mike whining about it.” 

“I’m not whining” 

“You are.” 

Mike tried getting up, afraid that he might feel pain on his back. Karen held his hand to stable him. 

“Hopper,” Mike began. The chief looked Mike’s direction. 

“Where’s El?” 

Hopper rolled his eyes, tired of Mike worrying about her every second of his life. 

“She’s on Earth.” Mike fully stood up and almost stumbled on his mother, clutching her arms tightly. 

“Are you sure you’ll be okay?” Karen said concerned. “I’ll be fine.” He promised. “And Hopper please just take me to her. I want to see her.” Mike complained as he put his shirt and hoodie carefully. 

“Karen, would you find if Mike came with me?” Hopper requested while stretching from the long sit. 

Nancy had fallen asleep on the couch. 

“Sure. It’ll no problem as long as he’s back to our house in a day or less.” She kissed Mike’s head and ran her hand through his hair once before he walked to the entrance impatiently. “Tell Nance I said bye," Mike told Karen. 

“Seriously, be cautious, don’t do anything stupid.” Dr. Owens called out to Mike as him and Hopper left. 

“I will.” He mumbled quickly, then closed the door. 

“You really need to chill. Be patient, she’s not going anywhere-” Hopper reminded Mike seriously.

“ _ Patient _ ? How can I be patient when you aren’t telling me where El is? I have  _ no _ idea what's going on and it bothers me!” He argued and they walked down the hallway. 

“ _ Fine _ , El found her biological father and she wanted to find him, so I took her to her mother’s so I knew where he lived. Once we got there, apparently her mom was, I don’t know- ‘ _ okay _ ’ I guess, so they caught up for a bit and then we went to her dad’s. That’s where she is now.  _ Happy _ ?” Hopper growled, giving up the secret El hadn't told. 

“W-what? Oh my god.” Mike was shocked, but then quickly upset. “What if she wants to stay with her real family and leaves us all behind?” Mike worried, gripping his hair tightly. 

“You know she won’t do that, especially not to you. She loves you.” Hopper said accidentally, mumbling shit once he said it. One day the topic of Mike came up in one of Hopper and El’s conversation (as it did every day when El missed him) and she accidentally blurted out how much she loved Mike when Hopper said she couldn’t go see him for one of the only 3 times she  _ could _ see him. 

“Huh?” Mike was focused on that rather than El’s family. 

“Nothin, forget I said anything,” Hopper said nonchalantly. 

“ _ Bullshit _ . Spill it Hopper.” 

“Watch it,” Mike and Hopper went out of the hospital and to the Blazer in the parking lot. 

Hopper unlocked the door and got into the driver’s seat. 

Mike grasped the door handle tightly and pulled himself into the passenger side, sitting down and making sure not to hurt his back. 

“Can you drive kinda slow?” Mike winced as he leaned back. 

“Can you close the door so I can drive?” Hopper answered with a question. 

Mike pulled the door shut and flung his seatbelt across his chest. 

Hopper began driving while Mike continued for his question to be answered. 

“It’ll take longer the slower I go, it’ll already take a little more than an hour to get to Indianapolis, it’ll take a full 2 hours if I go slow.” 

Mike groaned. “Then try not to go over speed bumps. Also- I wish they lived in like, Hawkins because then El would be closer… if she moves away- God, I’ll probably never see her- kill me now.” Mike propped up his elbow, head in hand. 

“Drama queen. She’ll want to see you, always. She misses you right now,” Hopper attempted to convince the overly dramatic boy. “When I tried calling you guys back at the cabin El wanted to talk to you  _ really _ bad and when you guys didn’t answer she didn’t seem so happy after that. You guys in  _ distance _ \- I swear, just take a  _ break _ .” 

“It’s not that easy Hopper. I love her too…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanx for reading!  
> I appreciate any feedback :)


	26. Catching Up Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :: Chapter 26:: Terry and Matthew reunite, and the wait is over for Mike and El

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

5:09

September 10th, 1985

 

Matthew stared at Terry as she walked slowly around the house, her back toward him. El smiled and went into the other room to give them time to catch up. 

After a few moments, Matthew walked in Terry’s direction, not being very quiet as she heard his footsteps and turned around. 

No words were said for several seconds, but not before long they were already embraced in the tightest of hugs. 

“I can’t believe you’re here, god I missed you so much.” Matthew kissed Terry’s cheek. 

“I never thought I’d see you again,” Terry whispered into her husband neck. 

In the middle of their affectionate reunion, there was a knock on the door. 

“Hang on,” Matthew said, deep down he was annoyed from the interruption. 

He flung the door open with a sigh. 

“Hey, I’m back, and I brought someone. For El. Because this kid can’t leave her alone.” Hopper said with Mike by his side who had immediately glared into Matthew’s eyes with hatred. 

Matthew pursed his lips and stood back for them to come inside. 

Terry was standing in the middle of the room, crossing her arms. 

“Oh, your here.” Hopper was surprised. 

“It is 5:00 like I said,” Terry stated plainly. 

Mike looked around the house with little interest, he didn’t think there was any need to like this place. 

“If you want to see her, she’s in her room. It’s upstairs, turn right and it’s the last one on the left.” Matthew suggested to Mike. 

“Thanks. What’s your name?” Mike asked just for conversation, still not interested, but pretending. 

“Matthew, and you are?” 

“Mike.” 

“Oh, I’ve heard a lot about you.” 

Mike gave Matthew that face that kids give their grandparents when they nod along to some boring story they here every day. 

“I’m going to go see her,” Mike mumbled to Hopper, then burst up the stairs. 

“I’m sorry about him. He seems to think if El wants to be  _ here _ then she’ll never want to see  _ him _ .” Hopper explained. 

“It’s fine. I get it.” Matthew smiled. 

“Do you have another phone here? I still need to make some calls and I don’t want to disturb you guys.” 

“Yes, uh, the basement has one, on the back wall, through the door right there-  it’s pretty easy to find.” Matthew pointed out. 

“Thanks.” Hopper nodded in thanks and made his way down the steps. 

Terry sighed relieved once Hopper was gone, it was back to just them. 

She went behind Matthew's back, standing on her toes, moving her hands down his shoulders, and hugging his chest. Matthew sighed comfortingly, the whole downstairs was quiet to the point you could only here their breaths. 

Matthew looked down at his wife's’ soothing hands running over the fabric of his shirt. 

“What happened to your ring?” He whispered curiously. 

Terry toke away one hand away and dug through her coat pocket, pulling out a tiny, sealed cloth. 

“I haven’t had the time to put it back on. Well, my mind was on other things.” She said while putting her arm back where it was on Matthew’s chest. She unraveled the cloth and revealed the gleaming wedding ring. 

Before Terry had the chance to put it on, Matthew picked it up from the cloth and gently slid it on her finger for her. 

“I don’t know why I ever toke it off in the first place. I don’t remember taking it off... ” She sighed into her husband's neck while lifting her hand slightly to look at it. 

Matthew intertwined his left hand with hers and squeezed it gently. 

“Would you count us being married for the years we were apart?” She continued talking. “Because we met when we were 16, got married at 19, had- wait, Matthew… what about Devyn?” Terry shakily asked in confusion. “Are we just going to forget about him?” She worried. Matthew pulled lightly out of the embrace and faced toward her, putting his hands around her waist and pulling her to him. 

“We’ll never forget about him. Never…” 

“But if you could save me then how come he's still gone?” 

Matthew kissed the top of Terry’s head. “I actually don’t know where he is…”

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

  
Mike walked up the tan carpeted stairs and looked left and right down the lengthy hallways. 

“Turn right, the last one on the left.” Mike reminded himself. 

He rewinded his thoughts over and over as he wandered to El’s room, the door about an inch open. 

Through the small crack, he looked around her room in curiosity. 

El was laying on her stomach, feet kicking the wall behind her, looking at a book. 

As the years had gone by, Matthew would update El’s room, making it more suitable for her. Which meant, bigger bed, different clothes, and a few details (much to her liking), like soft fleece blankets, fairy lights along the headboard, and pastel flower wall stickers. Even the smallest details made El feel more and more like she belonged, which was Mike’s worst fear. 

He knocked lightly on the door for El see him, but she was inches away from the novel, too sucked into the words to notice he was knocking. 

Mike knocked again, a little louder. 

Els' head snapped up to look at the person who was disturbing her. She squinted to look into the dark hallway, but couldn't make out who it was. 

She opened it a few more inches with her mind to let the light hit the strangers face. 

“Mike!” 

As soon as El recognized him, she beaming with happiness and left her book like it had no meaning, jumping out of her bed and into Mike’s arms. 

“I missed you  _ so _ much,” El said sincerely as she hugged him warmly, but gentle, remembering his wounds. 

“I missed you too, you have _no_ idea how much.” Mike smiled into El, then pulled back to look at her. 

El’s happy face turned into worry in seconds. 

“Y-your face…” El slowly put her thumb to 1 ½ inch stitch on his left cheek. 

She rubbed over it softly, being extra cautious not to hurt him. 

“It’s okay. I can hardly feel it. I went to the hospital to get it done. It’s not nearly as bad as my back, I had to get like- 30 on there.” Mike assured her he was fine.

El looked down, almost looking guilty.

“What’s wrong?” 

Mike cradled El’s hand in his. 

“I’m sorry he did that to you.” She apologized. 

“It’s okay. Really, it is. I promise.” Mike got close to El’s face and went in for a kiss on her cheek, but she moved away. 

Mike was stunned for a second, lately, El liked to kiss him first. Before anything could be said, instead of the cheek, El went right for Mike’s lips, leaving him frozen. 

El smiled and pulled him into her room, closing the door behind them. 

“It’s pretty.” Mike admired the space. 

“I love being back here.” El climbed back on her bed, crisscrossing her legs, then patting the bed to her left. 

Mike came over and sat down on the baby pink comforter with a pastel floral pattern. 

“I’m not going to leave you,” El told Mike honestly. 

“You know that… right?” 

Mike tilted his head to the side. “You like it so much here though. You’re far from Hawkins. So I see why the party and I wouldn’t be able to see you much.” 

El was somewhat offended by Mike’s words. She wished he would just believe that she would never leave him or the party behind _ever_ in her life. Over her dead body would she abandon _any_ of her family.

"When would I _ever_ lie?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate any feedback :)  
> Thanx for reading.


	27. Things Get Serious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :: Chapter 27:: Hopper goes out to kill Ted while Mike and El get serious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy :)

“I would  _ never _ leave you, it  _ hurts _ that you would think that after everything we’ve been through.” El raised her voice at Mike, standing up in front of him. 

She was so loud, her parents from all the way downstairs could hear her. 

Not wanting to say anymore, she left her room and almost trampled down the steps. 

“What’s wrong?” Matthew walked over to his daughter clutching the railing, holding out his hand for her to grab.

“Mike won’t listen to me.” El walked over to the dining table and sat down, laying her face on the cold wood. 

“Why not?” Matthew sat in the chair beside El, Terry sat on the other side. 

“He thinks I don't want to see him if I want to be here. I tried to tell him I wouldn’t do that, but he didn’t-” Hopper came out of the basement with a hint of panic in his face. 

“Hey, uh, I was just on the phone with the station and they had sightings of Mike’s father, in this area.” 

Everyone at the table turned to him. 

“Near this house?” Matthew pressed, concerned for everyone’s safety. 

Hopper nodded. “I need to find him. If he comes close to this house then hide somewhere safe. I don’t know where he’s going or what he’s even doing here, but I’ll find out.” He began speed walking toward the front entrance.

“No,” El blurted. 

“Don’t go.” She got up to follow him.  “What if you get-” 

“Don’t worry I’ll be fine, I promise, I'll be careful, okay?” Hopper tried to convince El softly. 

To prevent a conversation that would make him stay, Hopper left the house. 

El couldn’t contain her distress anymore and ran upstairs to her room, forgetting Mike was in there. 

She froze in the doorway and scowled at the disappointed Mike. 

He noticed her from the corner of his eye and was relieved. 

“El, I’m so sorry for saying that, I know you’re not going to leave us. Please don’t be upset.” 

“It’s okay.” She closed her eyes.  “I’m sorry for being a mouthbreather.” She opened them and looked to the floor. 

“You’re not a mouthbreather.” Mike pulled El into his arms and she grasped the back of his hoodie. 

“You don’t have to hug me so lightly, I can’t feel it anymore.” He laughed. 

El sighed into his shoulder. “Your dad was found.” 

“What?” 

“He’s near this place. If he gets any closer we have to hide.” 

Mike went wide-eyed. “Shit…” 

El pulled away from the hug and closed the door, going onto her bed and balling up in the corner. 

“We can just stay in here then, it’ll be safe,” Mike suggested. 

El nodded and lay down all the way, grasping one of the blankets and curling up. 

Mike went over to sit on the end of the queen sized bed, only to be neglected by an invisible force when his body was pushed toward the center of the room. 

Mike looked to El with a confused look. 

She scooted closer to the wall and pulled back the blanket, for him to lay down with her. 

Mike gulped and went to her request. They hadn't been close like that, over the years they got closer of course, but it felt like they moved forward by the day. 

Surprisingly, Mike didn’t felt nervous, he was happy El accepted him to be so close to her.  Their faces were only maybe an inch or two away. 

El shifted more toward- or  _ into _ Mike. 

A  _ lot _ more. 

She put her head under his neck and sighed contently. 

Mike froze solid at his girlfriend’s affection, but not before long he returned it, kissing El’s face more than once, making her smile and blush. 

In just a few seconds they were almost making out. Both of them connecting their lips tenderly with Mike holding El’s back supportively. 

At that moment they didn’t realize how serious it was, how quickly things were moving between them.

“This is amazing…” El whispered into Mike’s mouth in between kisses. 

“I know,” Mike responded happily. 

“Can we do this more often?” He requested. 

“Please.” She wished deeply.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

 

6:32

September 10th, 1985

  
Matthew froze in the doorway, seconds ago he came upstairs to check on Mike and El, but found them passed out on El’s bed. 

He smiled at the two of them but had to break up the peaceful scene. 

At the sound of knocking, (or usually any noise) El rose up in her bed and stared at the figure at her door. 

“Hi, dad.” She greeted quietly enough not to wake Mike. 

“Hey, what are you doing?” He wondered curiously. 

“We fell asleep on accident.” 

Matthew nodded in understanding. “Are you hungry at all? It’s 6:30.” He looked at the watch on his wrist. 

“Mm… yes, I need to wake Mike up to eat too.” 

“Okay. We’ll be downstairs.” El’s father left out the door and down the steps. 

El lay back down, face to face with Mike and put a few fingers to his warm cheeks. 

She listened carefully to his soft breathing, enjoying the small quiet minute. 

“Mike?” El called out to him gently as she stroked his face. Mike’s eyes flickered open and adjusted to the dark room. 

“Hey,” He whispered, reaching for El’s hand and holding it in his. 

“My dad came up here asking if we were hungry, are you?” She asked him. 

Mike nodded and started getting up, pulled El with him. 

The couple left the room and went downstairs. 

Matthew and Terry were talking a concerned looking Hopper. 

Seeing how he held up to his promise, El ran to him, extremely happy he was safe. 

“Hey kid-” El gave Hopper a tight hug around his waist, not letting go. 

“You're okay.” She muffled relievingly into his jacket. 

“I promised didn’t I?” Hopper smiled. 

“But… I came here to tell you I found him, but he ran, you all need to hide. I’m going to go kill him.” 

“Kill who?” Mike probed. 

“Uh... “ Hopper gulped, unsure if Mike would be okay with him killing his own father. 

“My dad? If that’s who- then  _ please _ kill him.” 

Hopper was taken aback. “Are you sure?” 

“I’ve never been more sure.” Mike shrugged.  “I’m positive everyone else in my family would feel the same way too.” He said. 

“Okay,” Hopper said simply. 

He took a quick glimpse of everyone. “I should get going then.” 

He rubbed El’s back for a second, then pulled away from the embrace. 

El seemed sad to see him go again. 

“I _will_ be back. I came back once I’ll come back again, I _promise_.” Hopper assured El, then once again went out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate any feedback (:  
> Thanx for reading!


	28. Silent Treatment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :: Chapter 28:: Somethings wrong with El and Mike doesn't know why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy :)

7:10

 

“Sooo what do you have?” Mike asked El who was tip-toeing to look on a high shelf at a bunch of VCR tapes. 

“Can’t see…” El struggled to see the titles of the tapes. 

“I can look” Mike suggested. 

“Yeah.” El stepped out of the way. 

“I’ll just bring them all down.” The shelf was super high so Mike had to stand on his tip-toes too. 

“Okay,” He placed about 8 tapes at a time on the floor. 

After they were all on the floor, Mike and El started to go through them. 

“I don’t think these have been watched in a long time.” Mike ran his finger over the front of a tape and collected a bunch of dust. “I wonder if anyone has ever been in this room. It seems unused.” He looked all over the room, at the walls, the shelves, and the 22-inch tv in the center of the back wall. “Hm, we have the same tv.” Mike smiled as he ran his fingers along the buttons. 

El nodded while organizing the movies side by side in a long line. 

“You okay?” Mike asked concerned, he sat back down next to her. 

El held up a tape, showing the title to his face. 

“I found a home video…” El said quietly. A part of her wanted to watch it, but she was really scared. 

Mike inhaled. “Do you want to watch it?” He wondered. 

El set it beside her on top of 6 other tapes. “It’s not the only one, I don’t think I’m ready to watch it yet, but I did find something else…” She crawled over to the end of the line and grabbed 3 tapes. 

She picked them all up and brought them back over to Mike. 

“Star Wars marathon?” His eyebrows lifted in surprise that they had those. 

“Mhm. I’ve never seen them before. I just know you talk about them a lot.” El shrugged, peered over Mike's shoulder as he went through the titles.

“Might be a perfect way to kill time.” Mike smiled. 

“I’ll put the rest back.” El stood up and gathered the VCR tapes all in one hand. 

“You sure you can reach?” 

“Don’t need to. Wish I realized that sooner.” El smiled as she floated all of the films into the top shelves. 

Mike scooted to the TV and used his sleeve to brush the dust off of the VCR. Below it, he saw a familiar device. 

“Oh cool you guys have an Atari, it’s fun.” 

“You’ll have to show me how to play sometime then, one second I have to use the bathroom.” El ran out of the room, leaving the door open a crack. 

“Okay.” Mike said to himself while popping in the first movie, _A New Hope_.” 

As he waited for a few minutes he paced around the room, looking around for something to do. 

Eventually, Mike found a cabinet with a few old, battered shoe boxes. He didn’t normal invade peoples’ privacy, but he was too interested to care. 

The first shoe box he opened made him go wide-eyed. The whole box was  _ filled _ with polaroids and other photos. 

One by one he looked at them, not recognizing all of the people that were in them. The entire box was just unknown memories, but the top of the box was labeled  _ 1950-19-68.  _

Mike sighed and moved onto the next box labeled 1970-1974. The pictures in  _ that _ box were familiar. _Very familiar_ , specifically the man and woman. 

“Holy shit.” Mike looked closely at the woman in the picture. Who looked an awful lot of Terry, but younger. 

“Sorry that took a while, I thought we could use some snacks.” El smiled as she closed the door while juggling a giant bowl of popcorn. 

Her smile turned into a frown once she saw what Mike was doing. “What are you looking at?” She squinted. 

Mike snapped his head in her direction with a gaping mouth. 

“Is this you?” He asked curiously holding up a picture of a 2-year-old girl. 

El sat down the bowl on popcorn onto the table and sat on her knees beside Mike, grabbing the photo. 

“Where did you find this?” She pressed not nicely, not too happy about Mike’s little investigation while she was away. 

“I found a bunch of photos in here,” Mike said nonchalantly as he pointed to the cabinet under the TV. 

El let out a big sigh, not taking her eyes off the photo. 

“Really, so bored you had to go searching for something to do?” She asked while flipping the picture over. 

“Oh.. um.. I’m sorry I can put them all back.” Mike said sincerely as he started putting back the boxes. 

El read the back closely, “Yeah it’s me.” She sighed and aggressively put it back in the box. 

“I’m sorry,” Mike said again, trying to figure out why she was so upset, and feeling like he had something to do with it. 

“It’s fine- your fine, I just don’t want to see that stuff yet,” El explained thoroughly. 

Mike nodded. “I’m going to find the remote.” 

“Okay,” El said, putting away the rest of the boxes and closing the cabinet. 

“I can’t reach.” Mike groaned as he stood on the couch trying to grab the remote from a high shelf that went just below the ceiling by a foot. 

El sighed out of annoyance and floated in down for him. 

“Thank you- Okay, we can start now.” Mike and El both sat on the couch after getting the popcorn. 

Mike began playing the movie and El sat on the other side of the couch looking unhappy.  He didn’t know how to make her feel better or even figure out what was wrong. 

10 minutes into the movie, Mike looked to his left, El’s expression never changed. He fiddled with the remote, trying to think of what to say. 

“I’ll be right back, I’m cold,” El said, leaving the room before Mike could answer back. 

Mike let out a long sigh, stood up, and decided to go to the bathroom while she was gone. 

When he went to the bathroom, the door was mysteriously locked. 

There were two bathrooms in the house, and both of El’s parents were downstairs. 

“El are you in there?” Mike asked curiously. 

He heard a sniffle. 

“Yeah, why?” 

“Are you okay?” 

“Yes? I’m just peeing.” El bit back. 

“I’m sorry if I did something. You don’t seem like yourself.” 

“I’m fine.” She said with a strangled tone. 

Mike thought she might just want alone time, so he left, going back into the room. 

El finally came back for 20 minutes with a large fleece blanket curled around her, slumping down on her side of the couch. 

Mike didn’t ask her what was wrong, she obviously didn’t feel like talking. 

The remote lay in the middle cushion, waiting to be picked up, but only silence filled the room. 

Mike couldn’t stand the uncomfortable tension between them, in fact, he was getting angry himself. El _always_ talked to him, she never hesitated to tell him her problems.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

 

9:34

  
By now, El and Mike would have finished  _ A New Hope  _ and go on to  _ The Empire Strikes Back _ , but neither of them budged to make a move. Neither made a sound, not even a shift on the couch and the popcorn was probably 100% cold. 

Mike didn’t want to watch Star Wars anymore, he just wanted to figure out El’s situation.  During the wait, he frequently checked his watch and the time seemed to be going twice as slow until footsteps could be heard trudging up the stairs. 

“You guys are really quiet up here.” Matthew leaned on the doorway, Mike turned his head to look at him, but El didn’t move. 

“Something going on?” He glanced at both of the teens. 

No response. 

“The main reason I came up here is that I had some news…” Matthew trailed off. 

“Mike, Hopper found your dad, and he’s uh... he’s dead now…” He averted his eyes to the ground. 

“And I know that because the hospital called. Hopper’s there, he’s not doing so good.” Matthew looked specifically to his daughter considering how she cared about him more than anyone here. 

“He got shot, more than once.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate any feedback  
> Thanx for reading!


	29. The Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :: Chapter 29:: Matthew finds out why El's upset; El apologizes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter, this month will be kinda short on new ones, I can't post on weekends until April. I'll try to get in as many as I can.

Mike chewed on his bottom lip, eyes locked with the floor as he waited to hear how El would respond to the bad news.

Matthew walked over to his daughter and bent down to level with her hurt face.

“Can I talk to you in your room for a minute?” He whispered so quietly Mike couldn’t make out what he was saying.

El nodded just slightly and stood up, both of them leaving Mike by himself.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

  
El sat down on her bed and Matthew sat to her right.

“Is everything okay? You seemed distant before I told you the news.”

El quickly nodded her head to make him think she was alright.

“You can talk to me…”

El looked down for about a minute silently.

“It’s too much.” She chocked out eventually.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean… I didn’t think this would ever happen, and nothing’s going right.” El felt a hard lump form in her throat as she tried not to cry.

“What’s not going right?” Matthew asked concerned.

“Mike got hurt, Hopper got hurt, I _want_ to be here, but then a part of me _doesn’t_ because-”  El took a quick, shaky breath. “I don’t want to be here unless we all are…” She sniffed and wiped her eyes with the blanket wrapped around her body.

“I don’t understand,” Matthew confessed.

El fixed her father with a look like he should know. “Devyn…” A tear slid down El’s cheek.

“Oh… honey, it would be amazing if he was with us, but I have no idea where he is…”

“He’s not gone?”

“He’s missing…”

“Can we find him?” El pleaded with hope in her voice.

Seeing her determined face, Matthew thought it _might_ be possible.

“We can try… but I’m not guaranteeing anything, okay?”

“Thank you!” El hugged her father tightly while thanking him, relieved that she could have a chance to find her brother.

“H-hey wait, one question-”

El pulled away from the embrace to hear what Matthew had to say.

“When do you want to visit Hopper?” He said, still holding both her of hands.

El’s smile faded and she looked down. “Um…”

She just stood there, moving her feet across the rug beneath her, practically ignoring the fact Matthew asked a question at all.

"I’ll make you a deal. We go visit Hopper first thing in the morning, then once we get back we can look for Devyn. What do you think? Deal?”

El let out a long sigh. “Deal…”.

“Good. Oh, and also, what’s going on between you and Mike? Are you guys okay?”

El went wide-eyed, forgetting about Mike completely. She let go of Matthew’s hands and ran to the door.

“I need to talk to him.” She said then sped out of the room. El ran to the room she was in minutes ago and inched open the door, revealing Mike, who slept facing the couch cousins with a blanket wrapped around him tightly.

El’s shoulders dropped with disappointment and she kneeled down before him. She didn’t want to wake Mike up, but she didn’t want him to go to sleep thinking she was mad at him.

“Mike?” El called out softly while rubbing his back to wake him up. Mike groaned a little at the person attempting to awake him.

“Mike, I’m sorry,” El apologized sincerely, hoping he could hear her.

“I promise I’m not mad at you. I was just a little upset. I’ll tell you if you want, but please talk to me. I’m sorry.” El pleaded for him to answer.

Mike rolled over on the other side, now facing El, eyes wide open.

El gulped.

“Why didn’t you talk to me? I always listen and help you.” Mike asked gently.

“I’m sorry, I’ll tell you, I just wasn’t in the mood to talk before- but it was rude of me not to say anything.”

“It’s okay.” Mike stretched and sprawled out on the couch.

“We’re going to see Hopper tomorrow morning,” El said.

“I hope he’s doing okay.” Mike yawned.

El nodded. “Do you want to sleep?” She put into question shyly.

“Yeah, I guess so I’m super tired.”

“Do you want to be alone?” She specified.

Mike looked over to her blushing face.

“ _Oh_. Um… no.”

El bit the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling. She stood up and Mike followed her to her bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanx for reading, Hope you enjoyed.  
> I appreciate any feedback


	30. The Never-Breakable Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :: Chapter 30:: Matthew attempts in a few ways to wake up Mike and El.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy :)

12:30 pm

September 11th, 1985

 

Mike and El hissed as sunlight flooded into El’s room and onto their faces. 

“Come on, it’s time to get up. You guys are lucky I let you stay up till 12:30.” Matthew put his hands on his hips and stood before the bed where Mike and El lay together. 

Mike had pulled a blanket over his and El’s head to protect them from the sun. 

“You’re  _ also  _ lucky I let you even sleep in the same bed together, maybe I shouldn’t have considering all you do is talk for hours. Should I make you guys sleep separately?” 

“You can’t break the bond,” Mike said loud enough for the whole room to hear. 

“Oh yeah?” Matthew challenged, a stupid grin came across his face and he bit his lip. 

He then grabbed fistfuls of the blanket covering the couple and yanked it off their bodies into the air. 

El groaned, obviously upset she couldn’t sleep and cuddle with Mike any longer. 

“Never changed,” Matthew said to himself. He remembered how El would take forever to get up in the morning because she was never a morning person unless breakfast was premade hot and ready. 

Mike gave Matthew a quick ‘seriously’ look, then pulled another blanket over El from the edge of the bed. 

"You guys have like 3 hours before visiting time is over. It takes an hour to get there and we’ll be here for about 30 minutes- so if you want enough time to see him then I suggest you wake up.” Matthew warned. 

El was heard groaning out of annoyance and then she popped her head out from beneath the blanket, exposing her frilly, wild, staticky hair. She stuck her tongue out and went back under the covers. 

“Do I need to count?” Matthew tilted his head to the side. 

“You can’t break the bond-” Mike yelled playfully. 

“Yeah, the bond can’t break!” El joined in. 

Matthew looked at the ceiling and sighed, thinking of something to say that would get them both out of bed. 

“Are you hungry?” He specifically asked El because she was sleepier than Mike and it was most likely the only way to make her active. 

El popped her head out from the blanket again with lit eyes. 

“Food?” She asked with eagerness, leaning closer to the edge of the bed, almost ready to trample over Mike and dart down the stairs. 

Matthew nodded in response, holding back a smile because he finally got his daughter awake. 

Mike poked his head out from under the blanket, his head lay directly under his girlfriend. 

El went wide and looked down at the top of Mike’s head accidentally rubbing against her lower stomach. She gulped, making no eye contact with her father and falling back against the wall. 

Mike blushed, now knowing where his head was. 

Matthew decided to ignore what had happened and continued on. “Hey uh, Mike your mother came by earlier this morning, and yes she did see you sleeping with her-” He pointed to El. 

Mike blushed harder. 

“-and she dropped off some stuff for you, it’s all in a bag in the bathroom.” Matthew looked out the doorway for a second. 

“So you should go put some new clothes on.” He said as more of a ‘need to do’ than a request. 

“Okay,” Mike said, standing up quickly and running to the bathroom, wanted desperately to get out of the awkward situation. 

Matthew turned to El now who was already getting out of bed. “Do you think you can be downstairs in about 5 minutes? Wouldn’t want breakfast to be cold.” Matthew asked El. 

“Mhm.” She nodded. 

“Okay.” 

El closed the curtains with her mind when a streak of sunlight hit her face and she winced. Matthew flicked on the light switch and began walking out of the room before El could complain about wanting to turn the light off. 

“Well, I’m not having you fall back asleep, see you down soon.” Her father said then left the room with a smile. 

El sighed and looked around the room once, then she rummaged in her drawers for something to wear for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanx so much for reading :)  
> I appreciate any feedback


	31. Change Of Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :: Chapter 31:: Hopper's flashback of the forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy :)

_ 6:49 pm _

_ September 10th, 1985 _

 

_ Hopper jumped out of his Blazer and began walking into the forest, damp from the hard rain pouring earlier.  _

_ He slid out a fresh pack of Camels and put one into his mouth, with the remaining others he decided to leave them behind as he went as a trail (like before).  _

_ He held his gun to his side, finger on the trigger ready to shoot.  _ _ A few droplets of water dripped onto his hat as he continued walking deeper and deeper into the plant growth.  _

_ After a while, Hopper looked back to see where he was, to see if he was close enough to his Blazer for a quick getaway, to his disappointment he had gone too far, now in a circle of trees where he could easily get lost.  _

_ Luckily for him though, he had to do it the hard way and follow his cigaret trail.  _

_ Moments later, a rustling could be heard through the bushes behind the towering trees and it made Hopper take a few steps back in the slightest bit of regret.  _

_ “Where the hell are you?” He mumbled through the smoke trapped between his lips.  _

_ No one answered as Hopper gripped his gun tight.  _

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

 

_ Everything went pitch black, for a second there was a rush of action, then there was sleep. Still and silent. 3 bangs to the body did it all. It was over. _

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

 

_ 10:09 am _

_ September 11th, 1985 _

 

_ Hopper wretched his eyes open and coughed harshly, leaning to the side to spit something up. In an instant, Hopper’s thought came back to him, and his body ached with pain.  _

_ He leaned back against a plain, white cot and put a hand to his forehead.  _

_ "How’r you doing chief?” Called a voice from the front.  _

_ Hopper almost got whiplash from leaning up so fast. “What the hell is going on?” He demanded answers. _

_ “Don’t remember?” Dr. Owens asked in concern.  _

_ “ _ _ Hardly. It’ll come back- but after everything went black, what happened, how did I get here?” Hopper spoke each word carefully.  _

_ “People heard gunshots outside their homes, a couple went to go see if anyone got hurt, sure enough there you were- oh and Ted Wheeler’s dead, you got him- anyway they got you here.”  _

_ “Son of a bitch I got him.” Hopper laughed. “When can I get out of here?” He added.  _

_ “When you’re good and healed. To be honest I’m surprised you’re alive. Also, I called that uh, Matthew guy, to let him know where you are.”  _

_ “Shit why?” Hopper pulls his face in his hands. “Now El’s gonna flip out, I said I’d be fine.”  _

_ “You are fine. What does she think?”  _

_ “I don’t know- I need to get out of here.” Hopper started to stand.  _

_ “Nuh-uh- back down. Not yet.”  _

_ “What?” Hopper snapped.  _

_ “You’re lucky you survived through surgery. Which yes that had to be done without your consent because you were unconscious and dying-”  _

_ “ _ _ I don’t care about that, I care about now! I need to leave.” Hopper raised his voice.  _

_ Dr. Owens looked up at the ceiling and sighed. “Fine. You know what, if something bad happens, I want you to come straight back, got it? You gotta be careful.” He warned, giving up the need to tell Hopper what to do.  _

_ “Thanks. Where are my clothes?” _

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

 

12:38

September 11th, 1985

 

El skipped a few steps coming down the stairs, too eager for breakfast. 

“Mm, 3 minutes late.” Matthew raised an eyebrow playfully. 

“I was waiting for Mike, his fault.” She pointed at Mike coming down the stairs behind her. 

“Hey-” Mike protested. 

El smiled and happily sat down in her usual seat at the empty dining table. 

She frowned. “Did you trick me? Table's empty-” 

“Nope. I’m warming it up, it got cold.” 

“Oh.” 

Mike sat down on El’s left. 

A few minutes later, Terry came into the kitchen to help with breakfast. 

El got up from the table to greet her mom. 

The phone rings and Matthew stops what he’s doing, grabbing the phone and answering it.

 

“Hello?”

 

_ Hi this is Dr. Owens, we spoke earlier _

 

“Hi again. Anything wrong? Is he okay?”

 

_ He uh, he left to go back, apparently he’s fine I guess, he’s going back to your place _

 

“He’s allowed to leave already? We were going to go visit him-”’

 

_ Yeah, well he’s not here anymore, he left around 10:30 _

 

“It takes an hour to get here, if he  _ is  _ coming here then he’s late.”

 

_ Let me know when he gets there, that is if he does. I’ll call back in an hour or so _

 

“Alright. Thanks for the information.”

 

_ No problem _

 

“Bye.”

  
Matthew hung up the phone and sighed. “Change of plans, we aren’t going to go see him, he’s coming to see us.” 

“What?” El stopped hugging Terry. 

“Hopper left, I’m guessing he’s okay. He’s coming here.” Matthew clarified a bit more. 

“Oh. Good, I guess…” El said. 

“Problem?” Matthew asked based on her worried face. 

“I hope he’s okay… and also another thing.” 

“What?” 

“I got dressed for  _ nothing _ ?” El complained. 

Matthew smiled. “If we don’t go anywhere today, then yeah.”

El groaned and slumped back to the table.  Mike sat with his elbow propped up, looking bored. 

El lay her head down on the cold wood and reached for Mike’s hand. 

He grabbed hers and held it warmly. 

El smiled and they just s tared into each other's eyes until breakfast was finally served.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanx for reading :)  
> I appreciate any feedback


	32. L. A. T. E.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :: Chapter 32:: El is finished waiting for Hopper to return, and when he does El's not happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> \--Thank you so much to all of you who have read my fic this far and like it!

“I’m worried,” El said to Mike. Both of them were watching TV, finally getting back to the Star Wars binge, beginning  _ The Empire Strikes Back  _ as El was snug into Mike’s side with a big blanket around them both. 

“Me too. Shouldn’t he be here by now?” Mike checked his watch, pulling his forearm in front of his face out from under the back of El’s neck. 

“It’s 1:05, Hopper should have been here before we even ate  _ breakfast _ ,”  El squirmed to get more comfortable, paranoid that Hopper could be in danger again. “maybe he stopped somewhere and lost track of what he was doing…” 

“Wouldn’t be the first time.” El agreed. 

“Are you liking it so far?” Mike asked while readjusting himself on the couch. 

“The movies? They're amazing. Thanks for showing them to me.” 

“I couldn’t have been able to if your family didn’t own it, but on their behalf- your welcome.” Mike kissed El’s temple and she set her head comfortably on his chest.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

5:23 pm

September 11th, 1985

  
Hopper drove up to the house he should have arrived at hours ago and got out of his Blazer. 

He checked his watch, seeing as he was about 5 hours late. Hopper stepped up to the front door and knocked hesitantly. 

Not even a second later the door opened. 

“Where have you been?” El raised her voice at Hopper, too angry to have understanding for the hell he went through yesterday. 

Hopper sighed while looking up at the sky, then guiltily looking down at his feet. “Why do you think?” He asked not really looking for an answer. 

“I think you lost track of time, or that’s what you  _ say _ and that’s always going be your  _ excuse  _ for not wanting to say where you really are. Where  _ do _ you go? It can’t possibly be that bad or else you wouldn’t be here at all, you’d be  _ dead _ !” El blew up all of her feelings on Hopper, not even giving him a chance to explain as she yelled. 

Before she could finish her lecture she was drawn away from the dispute. 

“I think that’s good for now, just let dad take care of it, okay?” Terry whispered into El’s ear then wrapped her arm around El’s waist and brought her to the living room. 

“I’m sorry, it’s just… it’s not fair. He’s always late.  _ Always _ .” El sat down on the couch, tears flooding her vision. 

Terry sat beside her, rubbing her back soothingly. “I’m sure he has a genuine reason.” 

“But it’s always the same excuse. He’ll just say he’s late and then he’ll want us to forgive him. When I was at the cabin, I’d wait for a long time for Hopper to come back. He’s my friend, and we  _ promise  _ not to lie to each other, but when he assures me he’ll come back at the right time he never does. I’m done believing that.” 

Terry sighed and looked at Hopper and Matthew talking at the door. Out of the blue El spoke up. 

“I want to live here…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate any feedback  
> Thanx for reading :)


	33. Stars In October

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :: Chapter 33:: Flashback of one of Hopper and El's fights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy :)

“W-wait um, I don’t- what about Hopper?” Terry was startled by her daughter's calm outburst.

“What about him? I’ll still see him, but I don’t want to live with Hopper anymore and I’m not changing my mind.” El answered clearly.

Terry didn’t have a word to say, she knew El was serious, but at the same time, she thought El’s arrangement would fade away and she’d change her mind.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

9:20

_October 12th, 1984_

 

_El sat in bed hugging her knees tight to her chest, crying softly as she rocked back and forth._

_4 hours ago Hopper was supposed to return home and he promised._

_A lot of times when he was late El thought she did something wrong and Hopper didn’t want to see her._

_It took a long time to convince herself that he just forgot._

_Eventually, El cried herself to sleep, buried deep under the covers in the far corner of her bed. At that point, she didn’t care if Hopper ever came back._

 

_1:58 am_

_October 13th, 1984_

 

_Hopper cursed as he walked up each of the creeky steps up to the front door._

_He knocked on the door and didn’t expect to hear a response, but sure enough, all the locks clicked open. Hopper didn’t spend any time taking off his coat or anything, instead, sprinting over to El’s room to explain and apologize, but the room was empty._

_“El?” He called out worriedly. “Please stop hiding I know you’re here I’m so sorry, let me explain.”_

_He checked in every corner of the cabin and didn’t see her, then a shiver went up his spine in worry she could be outside._

_He hesitantly walked to the back door and his mouth gaped open slightly to El looking up at the stars as she sat in a lawn chair._

_“El? What are you doing out here? Get inside!” He demanded quietly into the cold air._

_“Go away,” El responded plainly, not taking her eyes off the endless atmosphere._

_“I’m sorry I’m late- really late- I couldn’t be sorrier, kid please come inside it’s freezing, your not even wearing a jacket.”_

_El shook her head disobediently._

_“I’m not going to ask again-”_

_“I don’t care.” She growled through her teeth._

_“You should.” Hopper walked through the autumn leaves coating the ground and stood in front of lawn chair where El sat._

_“This is your last warning, go inside.”_

_“No.”_

_Hopper had enough of El’s attitude and grabbed her arm._

_“Stop!” She tried to yank her arm from Hopper’s sharp grasp, but he had too strong of a hold._

_“We’re going inside,” Hopper stated as he dragged El behind him._

_“NO!” El attempted to plant her feet in the ground._

_“Stop fighting it, it’s the middle of the night I’m not going debate with you right now!”_

_“I’m staying!”_

_“NO, YOUR NOT.”_

_With a piercing scream, El jerked her arm away and fell to the ground, landing harshly on her side. She swallowed the lump in her throat and began running far from the cabin._

_“Hey!” Hopper rushed after her, but she was much faster than him._

_“Son of a bitch…” He bent down and put his hands on his knees, watching El vanish into the distance._

_Not too long after she stopped too, gasping for breath. She didn’t continue running, instead feeling the slightest bit guilty and returning back to the home she knew was safer than the wilderness._

_El didn’t say anything to Hopper, they both knew they made mistakes that night and ended up calling it somewhat even._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate any feedback :)  
> Thanx for reading


	34. To Hell With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :: Chapter 34:: Mike yells at Nancy and has a fight with El.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy, sorry this chapter's pretty late

3:25

September 11th, 1985

 

Mike swiftly ran up the stairs and closed himself inside his room. 

A few moments later the entrance vibrated against his back as Nancy pounded on his door. 

“What?” Mike hissed through his teeth. 

“Are you just going to lock yourself in there all day?” Nancy said on the other side. 

“Yes. Why? Need something?” Mike quietly stepped over to his bed and lay down with a long sigh. 

“Y-you don’t want to talk about anything?” 

“There’s really nothing to talk about, but if you need to speak just come in.” Mike shrugged carelessly. 

Nancy opened the bedroom door and tried to connect with her younger brother’s gaze. 

She walked over to Mike’s bed and awkwardly sat on the edge. 

“What do you need to talk about, by the way, to be clear I’m not a therapist.” 

“I know. I… I just want you to know I’m here for you. If you ever need me-” 

“You understand, I’m not a baby anymore, Nance?” 

“I know.” She said again. 

“It’s just a lot to go through. Like, everything that’s going on-” 

“What? The fact that our father was a child abuser, the fact that I’m probably never going to see El much anymore because she’ll be off alone with her new family, her new life, just- I don’t want to talk about it because the more I do I’ll just get angrier.” 

Nancy was silent, but she didn't think El would  _ ever _ leave him. “Mike, you and I both know El’s never blowing you off to go and be with the biological family. She fucking  _ loves _ you and if you can’t see that then maybe  _ you _ should leave  _ her _ alone.” 

Mike furiously ran out of his room and stomped to the bathroom. Nancy winced as she heard the door slam and it reverberated through the whole floor.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

  
Mike leaned over the sink, looking far into the mirror and gulped back the lump in his throat, with a groan clutching a handful of toilet paper and clearing his face dry from tears. 

Once again, his sister, who couldn’t seem to leave him alone, tapped on the door lightly. 

“Mike, please open up I didn’t mean that-” 

“Fuck off, Nance…” Mike squeezed his eyes tight as he held the edges of the sink, ignoring whatever else his sibling had to say. 

Mike flicked the faucet on and splashed ice-cold water onto his face, making him more awake. 

Nancy obediently gave up and went back to what she was doing. Mike faced away from the mirror and slid down against the sink and onto the floor, hugging his knees and curling into a ball. 

Just before Mike couldn’t reorganize his thoughts, another knock startled him. “OH MY  _ GOD _ , NANCY GO AWAY!” 

“Don’t yell like that.” His mother’s voice echoed. 

Mike stood up from the floor and cracked the door open a jar. “Sorry,” He muttered. 

“Why are you yelling?” Karen spoke. 

“she won’t leave me alone. I already told her to go away, but she won't listen.” 

“She’s just trying to help, honey.” 

“I don’t  _ need _ help. I want to be  _ alone _ .” 

Mike’s mother nodded. “Well… then I’ll just inform El you don’t want company then.” 

“ _ What _ ?” He opened the door wider. 

“El’s in the living room, she came to see you. I think she wanted to tell you something, I’m not sure.” 

Mike slid past his mother and descended down the stairs, skipping a few steps. Once he was at the bottom, he could see El sitting worriedly on his couch. 

“H-hey,” Mike went to his anxious girlfriend. 

El rose from the couch and stared Mike down immediately. 

“Is everything okay?” Mike stood a foot away from her. 

“No.” 

“What’s wrong?” Mike started to worry about El, he only left her house a couple of hours ago. 

“You, it’s  _ you _ .” El’s voice quivered a bit. 

“What are you talking about? If I did something, I’m really sorry-.” 

El swallowed harshly.  “You don’t _ listen _ to me.  _ Ever _ . It’s like when I talk it doesn’t even matter! I just wish you’d understand!” She sobbed. 

At this point, Mike was beginning to put together why she was upset, but he still wanted to know the full story before he spoke. 

“Yes, I’m going to live with them, I’m going to live with my family-” 

“But-” 

“No, let me speak! I’m going to live with them and if you’re going to be mad at me for doing that then stay the hell away from me!” 

El sprinted out of Mike’s house without another word, leaving him to deal with the situation himself. It was the first time he ever heard El curse, it was the first time she was truly upset with him. 

“Shit- no,  _ wait _ !”  Mike ran after her, and by the time he reached the front door, he caught a glimpse of El running into the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanx for reading  
> I appreciate any feedback :)


	35. Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :: Chapter 35:: Mike and El get lost in the woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy :)

“ _ El _ !” Mike dodged around the never-ending trees trying to catch up to her. El had no intention of stopping, she just kept running while ignoring Mike’s attempt to prevent her from going. 

“I’m not trying to stop you from living with your family, please can we just talk?!” He yelled after her. 

With a halt, El rested her feet but made no move to turn around. 

Mike relievingly ran up in front of her. “Please listen to me.” 

El looked into Mike’s eyes sharply. 

“I’m sorry,” She sighed. “I didn’t mean to yell at you, but I don’t know what to think anymore. I feel like you don’t trust me.” 

“I do trust you. Why do you assume I don’t?” 

El shrugged. “Something’s wrong with me. I feel different. Maybe it’s because of everything that’s going on, but I just feel… weird.” 

Dark clouds moved around in the sky and thunder echoed in the forest. 

“I’m really sorry all of this is happening and I  _ really _ want to help you figure out what’s going on,” Mike reached out and held El’s hand to assure her. 

El replied by giving it a gentle squeeze.  “You shouldn’t be the one who’s sorry, Mike.” 

“You have nothing to be sorry for, I know you’re stressed.” 

El looked up into the grey sky and sighed. “It’ll rain soon, where even are we?” She changed the subject suddenly with a hint of fear in her voice. 

Mike glanced around the woods for an answer. “Uh…” 

“Are we lost? I’m sorry I shouldn’t have even run from you-” El blurted apologetically. 

“Don’t worry we’ll find our way back before it gets too dark… and it’s okay. El, I’m not going to get mad at you for anything, you don’t have to be sorry.” He interrupted. 

El nodded with a ting of guilt and looked down. Mike searched through her worried eyes and tried to make her look at him. 

Mike took a bold move and extended his free arm around El’s waist, pulling her closer and she tilted her head up. El moved her hand up his chest and wrapped it around his shoulder, doing the same with her other hand after she let go of his. Mike moved his hand to join it with his right one and leaned his head down to be face to face with El. 

The two ignored the rain beginning to drop onto them and made out in the middle of nowhere.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

 

Mike took the lead as he ran through the forest as El tightly grasped his hand. The rain poured onto the sprinting teenagers as they scrambled for dry shelter. 

“Look,” Mike breathed heavily as he slowed down. “There.” He pointed to a shed surrounded by a few fallen trees. 

“I don’t know if that’s safe…” El warned. Mike thought for a moment, then chose to go with El’s decision for her sake of safety. 

“Okay, we’ll keep going.” 

“The rains getting harder.” “Shit.” Mike cursed as the rain got in his eye. 

“Wait-” El paused and released Mike’s hand. 

“What’s wrong?” Water droplets dripped down from the tips of Mike’s hair. 

“Did you hear that?” She froze in horror. Mike walked over to his girlfriend and pulled her to him. 

“We need to keep going before whatever’s out there gets closer.” El nodded frantically in agreement and they proceeded on their journey through the woods.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

 

“I’m getting tired…” El breathed rigidly as she wiped the drops of water from her forehead. Both of them were soaked to the bone with rain.  Mike tried to look through the trees for a sign of light. 

“Mike… I think we’re lost.” She shivered. 

“It’ll be okay, I’ll keep you safe. I promise. Climb on.” Mike bent down on one knee facing away from El so she could get on his back. 

El was a little hesitant on what to do until she remembered how people would do it on TV. She draped her body over Mike’s back and put her arms over his shoulders. 

Mike winced at the slight pain it brought to his back, still healing, and grabbed hold of her legs. She shivered again as their wet, freezing bodies connected. 

“You okay?” He looked up at her distressed expression.  “I’m okay.” As a thank you, El kissed Mike’s temple and he trudged through the forest. 

“Mike?” 

“Uh huh?” 

“What are we going to do? It’s been like an hour… or two…” 

Mike knew they were long from home, possibly not even in Hawkins anymore. “Um… do your parents know where you are?” He brought into question suddenly. 

“Yes. Well… no, n- not really… I told them I was going to see you and I’d be back soon. They’re going to be so mad…” 

“They won’t be mad at you. If they will then I’ll talk the blame.” 

“It’s okay, I can handle it-” 

“What was that?” Mike asked, trying to hide his fear to not let El down. 

El buried her face into Mike’s shoulder in fright. 

“Who’s out there?” Mike raised his voice. 

He backed away from the sound a little and wrapped El tighter to him. He tried to see through the dark woods, but only black could be seen for miles. 

“Mike…” El whispered as she locked her gaze with something on her right. 

He snapped his head to follow her gaze and caught glimpse of a couple of flashlights in the distance. 

“What do we do?” El asked. 

“I don’t know if their good or bad, um- we need help, but I don’t know if we can trust anyone.”  As the people got closer to them, one person shined there light in Mike’s face. 

“What the fuck-” Mike cursed as the glow hit his eye. 

“ _ Mike _ ?” A tall figure towered over the two drenched teens as another individual appeared behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate feedback  
> Thank you so much for reading


	36. Discipline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :: Chapter 37:: Hopper and Karen have an argument on Mike and El's actions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy

“Hi, mom…” Mike gulped. 

“What the hell are you two doing all the way out here?!” Hopper spoke from the other side. 

“I- I uh-” 

“It’s my fault,” El confessed honestly. 

“No-” 

“I said I could handle it,” El whispered into Mike’s ear. 

“I ran out here and Mike followed me. We got lost.” 

“Why did you run all the way to Greenfield!?” Hopper questioned.

Both Mike and El had nothing to say. 

“This is ridiculous-” 

“How did you even know where to find us?” Mike blurted. 

“Well, everyone was worried about you two so El’s mother had to step into this and find you.” 

“Is she mad at me?” El asked uneasily. 

“I don’t think so, she’s just worried about you.” 

“And you and I need to go home,” Karen ordered while pointing to Mike’s face. 

“The storm’s going to get worse in the next 30 minutes, we need to leave now.” Hopper started walking to where he and Karen came from and Mike followed, El still clinging to his back.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

  
“Do you have any blankets or towels, anything?” Mike begged as he shielded El from the cold air blasting from the AC. 

“Nope.” Hopper lied as he began driving them away. 

“It’s cold,” 

“Whose fault is that?” 

Too angry to speak Mike tried to look around the back seats of the Blazer for anything to keep them warm. Karen, feeling the smallest bit sentimental for them being in such discomfort bent down and grabbed a dry towel from beneath her feet. 

“That’s to prevent the water from coming in.” 

“Doesn’t look like anything’s leaking.” She growled at Hopper while reaching over to hand the towel to Mike and El. 

“Thank you,” El said relieved. 

She adjusted the cloth so it went around both her and Mike and she snuggled up close to him. 

“I can hardly see anything.’ Hopper complained as the windshield wipers didn’t do their job very well. The storm had gotten worse just as Hopper said and the rain was now a torrential downpour. 

“We’ll be there in about an hour or less, depends if we even make it there.” 

“What do you mean if we make it there?” Karen inquired. 

“If we don’t hydroplane or if the car runs out of gas,” Hopper informed. 

“Mind turning the heat up?” Mike called to the front. 

“I do mind.” 

“It’s freezing! If we’re going to be in here for so long can you at least have a little sympathy?” 

“You got lost in the woods for a few  _ hours _ , Wheeler! I’m sure you can survive.” 

Karen shot Hopper an offensive glance. 

“ _ What _ ? What did they do to deserve anything is all I’m wondering.” 

“I’d understand why your making punishment if the weather wasn’t this bad, but it’s kind of dumb to make them suffer when they made an innocent mistake-” Hopper scoffed at Karen’s comment. 

While the two adults up front were arguing, El focused on the knob which controlled the AC and moved it so it was hot instead of cold without anyone but Mike noticing. 

“There’s no innocent mistake today. Maybe if El hadn’t run they wouldn’t have gotten lost.” Hopper shrugged.

“I’m not saying that I’m saying that discipline isn’t the answer to everything.” 

“Sometimes I have to put my foot down-” 

“Not on my son you won’t.” 

“Fine you deal with him I’ll deal with her.” 

Karen took a while to respond. “You know that’s not fair…” She said quietly. 

“It’s plenty fair if she started it.” 

“Did you live like this when  _ you _ grew up?” 

“Nope. I was a good kid.” 

“Oh _ really _ ? That’s a huge lie considering how Joyce told me how you guys would do bad stuff in high school. You’re not so pure.” 

Hopper chewed on the inside of his cheek. 

“So you can’t talk.” 

“What did she tell you?” 

“ _ Everything _ .” 

“What? No way in hell did she because that’s extremely private shit-” 

“Smoking under the steps isn’t so bad as compared when you two hooked-” 

Hopper went wide-eyed and tried to shut her up by mouthing ‘ _ no’.   _ Karen smiled and faced toward the window, appreciating that gave her the victory right away. 

The car was silent for at least 10 minutes before Mike had to break the tension. 

“Did you two really do that?” He asked to get on Hopper’s nerve, knowing he didn’t have the power to get mad anymore. 

Hopper didn’t respond. 

“You guys gonna do it again?” 

“That’s none of your business.” 

“Why can’t it?” 

“ _ Because _ -” Hopper bit his lip. 

“I see.” Mike nodded. 

He looked down at El. She was fast asleep, her head pressed against his chest. Mike sighed contently and leaned his head back, drifting off to the sound of thunder in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanx for reading :)  
> I appreciate feedback


	37. Stuck Under The Blankets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :: Chapter 37:: El returns home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long delay, my computer had some issues :(
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

8:35

September 11th, 1985

 

El shivered at the transition from freezing cold to warm air coming through the AC vents as she walked through the front door. 

“Finally,” 

Matthew sighed from the living room, then he and Terry both rushed to the place where their daughter stood. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Yes.” El let out a shaky breath. 

“I’ll get some dry clothes,” Terry said as she sprinted towards the stairs. 

“What happened?” Matthew asked worriedly. 

“Um… M- Mike and I got lost in the woods.” 

“How’d you end up there?” 

“It’s my fault. I’m really sorry.” El’s voice quivered. 

“I ran because I was mad at him. He followed me. Then it got dark and we couldn’t find our way back. Hopper dropped me off home and he said for you to call him when you could. I’m sorry I won’t ever do this again-”

Matthew grabbed El’s hand. 

“It’s okay, I’m just relieved you’re safe.” 

“But-” 

“Hey, listen, I’ll take care of Hopper, and for now how about you just go upstairs with mom and warm up okay?” He suggested. 

“Okay.” El let go of her father’s hand and stiffly trudged up the stairs to join her mother.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

 

_ 7:20 _

_ September 11th, 1985 _

 

_ Mike took the semi-wet towel an made an attempt to dry his tangled hair after a warm shower.  _

_ After getting dressed he reached across his dresser and snatched his supercom and plopped down in the blanket fort.  _

 

_ “Dustin, do you copy? Over.”  _

 

_ “Mike what the hell’ve you been?! You and El have been M.I.A for like-” _

 

_ “A couple of days isn’t that long-” _

 

_ “You could have at least said something before you disappeared, man. Over.” _

 

_ “I’ll tell you where I was tomorrow okay? Over.” _

 

_ “Why not now? Over.” _

 

_ “Because I want everyone to be there I guess- mostly because I don’t feel like explaining it more than once. Over.” _

 

_ “Okay. See you and El tomorrow then. Just a little warning you two have a lot of make-up work. Over.” _

 

_ “What do you mean? Over.” _

 

_ “It’s high school, of course, the teachers are giving out homework. Over.” _

 

_ “No no no- about El. You said ‘see you an El tomorrow’. Over.” _

 

_ “Yeah? You’ll both be there right? Over.” _

 

_ “El obviously can’t go dumbass. Hopper’s too protective to let her do something she really wants. Over.” _

 

_ -Dustin laughs _

 

_ “I guess El didn’t tell you then. Over.” _

 

_ “Tell me what? Over.” _

 

_ “Nothing. Gotta go, Mike. Over.”  _

 

_ “What!? You can’t do that-”  _

_ “Dustin?” _

_ “Dustin!” _

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

 

5:58

September 12th, 1985

 

El groaned and squinted her eyes shut as the light switch flicked upwards and the room turned a soft yellow. 

She flipped over on her stomach and yanked the floral comforter above her head. 

A few seconds later the black alarm started El as its numbers changed to a bold 6:00 and began the ever so annoying beeping. 

“I’m not ready to get up yet. 10 more minutes?” El pleaded as she angry pushed an arm from the blanket and hit the snooze button. 

“10 will turn into 20 eventually.” Said the low raspy half-asleep voice from above her bed. 

El poked her head out and peeked through her duvet. 

“You didn’t have to wake me,” El said sincerely seeing as how tired her father looked.

“I know.” 

“The alarm is loud enough.” 

“I know.” 

“Plus I have a sense of when I should be getting up- wait it’s 6:00… shouldn’t I get another hour anyway?” 

“We live an hour away from your school. Also, I should probably mention that we either have to switch that or move…” 

“W-wait no no no I don’t want to go to another school, please I know I was only there for one day, but it’s really nice there and all my friends-” 

Matthew dropped to the floor in front of El. 

“Hold on, slow down,” 

El held her breath. 

“I’m not saying you're going to another school. We’re most likely going to move.” 

“But what about the house?” 

“We’ll find a new one. It won’t be that hard. Wouldn’t Mike like it better anyway if you were closer to him? I know this place has some good memories but at the same time it’s the same place where all of that bad stuff happened.” 

“Okay,” She said softly and hid back under her blanket. 

Matthew stood back up from the floor. 

“I’ll give you a few minutes to wake up okay?” 

“Okay,” El whispered barely audible. 

Matthew made his way out of the room and flicked back off the light switch, trusting that El could wake up on her own. 

El sighed under the covers and closed her eyes again, savoring the few minutes of peace she had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate the feedback.
> 
> Thanx for reading!


	38. Pain? I Definitely Don't Know What That Means...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :: Chapter 38:: El doesn't enjoy her first real day at HHS; Mike encounters too many problems to keep track of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for another long wait :(  
> Hope you enjoy!

8:30

September 12, 1985

 

Throughout the first period classroom, 4 voices murmured to each other in the corner while one staying silent with his head down.

“Mike,” Will nudged his friend on the shoulder.

“Hm?” Mike lifted his head.

“She’s here.” Will turned toward the figure that could light up a room in an instant.

Mike gasped quietly to himself in surprise and stood up, almost trampling over his backpack. 

He displayed a stupid unstoppable grin spreading across his face. “I can’t believe you’re actually here. I didn’t think anyone was telling the truth.”

El smiled back at him.

“Are you happy?”

Mike’s eyebrows rise. “Happy? El I’m _thrilled_.”

El leans in to kiss Mike.

“ _Hellooo_!?”

Mike had begun to lean in too until Dustin called out from his behind the two.

“What?”

“You’re standing in the front of the room, no one needs to see that,” Lucas answers for Dustin.

Mike rolls his eyes and turns back to El.

“Do you want to sit down?” El suggests.

“Guess we kinda half to.” Mike takes hold of El’s hand and brings her to the pod.

“Hey.” The party all greet in sync.

“Hey,” El replies back happily and Mike pulls a seat out for her to sit.

“Where’s your schedule?” Max wonders as she pulls out her own.

“In my bag. One second.” El slides the backpack off her shoulder and only the empty floor beside her, rummaging around for the list and pulling it out.

“I don’t know what any of this means.” She admits honestly.

“We can help you.” Mike reaches an arm over his girlfriend and looks over at the paper sitting in front of them.

“Have any classes with her?” Will asks.

“Umm…” Mike analyzes the paper. El rubs her eyes and looks out the window on her right.

“Algebra, Art, this class, and homeroom,” Mike says with a disappointed sigh.

“What’s wrong?” El looks up at him.

“It’s not enough, that’s all. I wish I had at least two more-” Dustin coughs. “ _Clingy,_ ”

Mike glares at him and the party covers their mouths with their hands to contain laughter.

“Me too,” El says, ignoring the teasing.

“Maybe I can move a few classes around then, make more room for you.”

“It’s okay, I don’t want you to have to do that-”

“It’s not an issue, really-”

“Mike, we can just see each other between, it’s almost the same… it’s 4 out of 8 classes, we’re halfway there.”

El snuggles up to Mike’s side and pushes her schedule to the other four.

“Ohhhkaaay let’s see.” Dustin gives a single clap and straightens in his chair.

“That could work…” Lucas mumbles.

“What could work?” Will ponders.

Lucas yanks out his own crumbled list and lays it out in front. The others do the same. “Give them all to me.”

The other party members shove their papers to Lucas.

“Okay. Anyone got a highlighter?”

“I have a blue one.” Dustin hands out his marker.

“Thanks.” Lucas starts scribbling words onto everyone's schedules, highlighting some of the classes.

“What’s this for?” Max squints.

“I’m labeling what classes we all have with each other. So we don’t ask a million times, ‘what class do you have now? Where are you going to next- it’s annoying.”

“Makes sense.”

“Mhm…” Lucas makes final touches on the schedules and then passes them back.

“So, this is the only class we _all_ have together, and we all have at least _one_ friend in each class.”

“Nice,” Dustin responds. The others make a semi-satisfied nod.

“Where is the teacher?” El questions.

“She won’t be here until- like 5 minutes after the bell,” Max explains.

“Why?”

“Because she’s a lazy bitch who just gives us worksheets to do and doesn’t even teach us, just-drinks coffee and puts her feet up on the desk, she doesn’t give a shit if she’s late,” Dustin says.

El looks disappointed. “Oh.”

Mike rubs El’s arm as she leans against him, understanding her disappointment.

“Are we coming over today?” Lucas asks Mike.

“Probably… not.” Mike hesitates.

“Why not?”

“Cause… I have homework.”

The party always went to Mike’s house to do their homework together, bringing El along after she was doing being homeschooled by Hopper, and afterward, they worked on a new campaign for D&D or went to the arcade and hung out.

“What’s up?” Will tilts his head in confusion.

“What?”

“We always go to your place after school.”

“Yeah I know, but not _every_ day-”

“Yeah- every day, Mike.”

Mike goes quiet.

“So what’s up?”

“Nothing, really it’s nothing I just need to be alone for a bit. It’s nothing personal.”

Suddenly the bell rang, right on time. The party stopped asking questions and is silent until the teacher gets in.

“I’m sooo sorry for being late, again. I hope you all did your homework last night.” The second sentence she spoke was entirely rude.

El scrunches up her nose at the teacher who isn’t making a very good impression. The first time they met it was okay, but now she’s having second thoughts.

Will leans over and whispers into Dustin's ear.

“We had homework?” Dustin shakes his head in confusion, just like the rest of the class.

“Pardon me, Ms. Hail, you didn’t give us homework-”

“I did Willy, maybe if you could pay attention to the board then you’d know that.”

“I-”

“ _I_ don’t have time for excuses.” Ms. Hail clears her throat.

“As for the rest of you, please bring the packet up here and put it in the basket.”

Willy raises his hand half up, afraid she'll raise her voice.

“ _Again_ , I don’t have time for your excuses, now _leave_ my classroom.”

“Ms. Hail no one got the packet.” Another student spoke up.

Now confused, the teacher digs around her sloppy desk and searches for her packets that were ‘handed out’ to the class.

El looked down at her lap, commotion flooding her brain.

“What the hell is wrong with this teacher…” Dustin whispered to himself as he put his head down on the table.

“She needs to get fired,” Lucas muttered back.

“No shit.” Dustin laughed.

El stood up from her seat and made her way to the door without saying a word. Ms. Hail saw El from the corner of her eye.

“Excuse me, where do you think you’re going?” She spat.

“I-I just wanted some water,” El said timidly.

Mike began to stand up to help his girlfriend but Will grabbed him by the shirt.

“Don’t you think you need to ask first?” The teacher hissed, standing up and going over to El, towering by a foot.

“I’m sorry,” El said sympathetically.

“ _Sorry_?”

“Will let me go I need to help her.” Mike looked over his shoulder.

“You’ll make it worse,” Will told seriously.

Unsure what to say, El just staring at her teacher in bewilderment.

“Sorry means _nothing_ , you need to _learn_ that.” With a quick move, Ms. Hail grabbed El’s wrist strongly.

“I need to teach you a lesson. Never _ever_ break the rules again, do you hear me!?” The teacher was downright screaming in El’s face.

“I’m sorry!” El sobbed, trying to wrench away from the tight hold.

“Let her go!” Mike yelled at the top of his lungs.

With him and the party in the lead, most of the class ran from their seats to help get the lady hurting El to stop.

Probably hearing the noise from the hallway, one of the staff members knocked on the door to see what was making so much disturbance.

With El’s back up against it, no one could get in or out of the room.

El continued to sob as Ms. Hail wouldn’t let go of her wrist, just squeezing tighter until her entire hand turned white.

Unable to reach El, Mike looked around the room for something to stop the chaos.

“Can I use this?” He asked one of the students that were on the baseball team. Mike pointed down at one of the boy’s baseball bats.

The boy gave a nod. Mike picked up the bat and held it firmly, the class moved out of the way for Mike to make a move and with a single swing Ms. Hail lay knocked out on the floor.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

  
“Does it hurt?” Mike rubbed El’s back softly as El held her wrist gently.

“Yes.”

“I’m really sorry.”

“It’s not your fault it twisted, she did it before you even hit her… thank you.” El lay her head back against the wall in the nurse's office, waiting for her parents and Hopper to get there.

“I would do anything for you.”

“I know.” El whispers.

“We would too,” Max says, sitting on the opposite side of her. The rest of the party sat facing the three on the floor, nodding in agreement.

“Thank you.” She smiled warmly at them.

“I can’t believe we ended up with such a horrible teacher.” Will sighs.

“It’s really messed up for anyone to do that to a student… especially El. It’s not fair.” Lucas looks down at the floor.

“And on the first day,” Will adds.

“This isn’t how it normally is I promise, the rest of the teachers are _super_ nice,” Mike assures El.

“Okay.” She sighs.

“Does your arm hurt from swinging the bat? I mean, her head was bleeding I’m surprised you didn’t kill her.” Dustin wonders.

“It’s a little sore, but I’ll live. I’m not worried about that.” Mike looks to El. She looks back, then sees a figure in the doorway.

“Hey, Hopper.” The group on the floor greet.

Mike gave El a quick loving kiss on the temple and then she stood up to welcome Hopper too.

El smiled happy to see him and he held El in his arms gently.

“Hey kid,” Hopper rubbed El’s back.

“I missed you.” She replied.

“I missed you too, hows your wrist?” He asked affectionately.

“Hurts.” El sighed.

“I’m so sorry this happened. I’ll make sure you all get a much better replacement.”

“Thanks.” Dustin smiled.

“Was anyone else hurt?” Hopper asked to make a mental note.

“Nope,” Mike said standing up.

“I’ll be right back, restroom.” He muttered.

Mike made his way down the hallway, the school had been cleared out for the remainder of the day. Mike went into the bathroom and locked the door, taking off his shirt and analyzed his back.

When the bat was swung, he accidentally opened up one of his stitches.

Mike sighed, knowing he’d have to go back to the hospital to get it fixed up again, but decided to wait, instead just wiping off the blood and putting his shirt back on, wincing.

Once he made his way back to the nurse’s office, El’s parents were already in there.

He didn’t feel like talking much anymore and went through the front doors, walking outside and sitting on the nearest bench.

“Hey, Wheeler.” A person said from behind.

Mike turned startled.

“Troy, what the hell are you doing here?”

“I go here- if you didn’t know that, dumbass.”

“I did. Doesn’t mean you should be here, they don’t want anyone-”

“Then why are you here?”

“I have privilege.” Mike gives an annoyed shrug.

“From?”

“Chief of police, now get out of here before I go get him to send you home.”

“Snitch?” Troy sneers.

“Just _leave_.” Mike started to yell.

“No. Not unless you will too.” Troy doesn't back down. Mike is quiet for a few seconds.

“Make me.” Mike challenges plainly.

Troy walks up to Mike, looking down at him by 3 inches and shoves him harshly to the ground.

“What the hell!?” Mike struggles to turn over on his stomach, and as soon as he does he’s kicked right where it hurts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanx for reading  
> I appreciate feedback.

**Author's Note:**

> Updates: Mostly 2 times a week unless I'm busy.


End file.
